


Not With That Attitude.

by graphiteeyes



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cabin, Danger, Dominance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, KiMa, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, but hella angst, everywhere, i wont lie to you, its a fun time, its very unfortunate, mildly implied other ships, theres a bet involved, they bang everywhere, this is just porn, this was only supposed to be one chapter but i hate myself so, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphiteeyes/pseuds/graphiteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That brought a smirk to Maka's lips, the upward curve of only one side of her mouth painting an infuriating imperfection on her otherwise symmetrical face. Kid wanted nothing more than to correct it. /kima smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not With That Attitude.

Maka was angry. She had yet to reach the point where she was furious, but she figured she would boil over to it soon enough. She had woken up that morning to a note from Soul saying that he wouldn't be around for the day when he had promised that he would help her clean their apartment before school. When she'd gotten to school and found Black Star missing as well, it was an easy conclusion to draw that wherever Soul and Black Star were, they were together.  
She sat, sulking her way through her classes, hands mechanically taking notes. Even if she was upset with Soul, she couldn't let that affect her grades.  
When her last class of the day finally let out, she slowly gathered her things, knowing that she didn't really have a reason to rush home. She was mentally organizing how she would spend the rest of her day alone; homework first, then a run, maybe she'd try to get ahead in some class readings after that.  
She had hoped that maybe she would be able to spend some time with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, but they all had a special weapon's class to attend all afternoon. That left Maka alone.  
She frowned, brushing a stray strand of her bangs out of her face as she scooped up her notebook. Her mental calculations of exactly how long each assignment would take was interrupted when a voice drew her attention.  
"Hello, Maka," Death the Kid's voice was casual as he stood, nodding in her direction. Both of his hands were in his pockets as he stepped up to a good conversational range.  
Maka cocked her head, eyebrows raised in a small gesture of surprise, making her eyes look larger than usual. "Didn't you have some meeting with Lord Death today?"  
Kid shrugged, following her as she walked. "Sid interrupted and said he needed something important so it was cancelled."  
Nodding, Maka said, "Oh, sorry about that. I got ditched too, today."  
Kid gave a slight grin, "Ah, the never-ending adventures of Soul and Black Star. What is he skipping out on this time?"  
"Cleaning," Maka sighed, pulling her books tightly against herself. Something about talking with the young reaper always made Maka feel very formal. She didn't want to say anything wrong in front of him. One day he could be her boss.  
"Typical," Kid shook his head, taking a moment to make sure that the folds in his collar were even. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
She smiled in gratitude, green eyes lighting up at the humor of thinking about Kid getting into the apartment and spending hours trying to rearrange the furniture to be perfectly symmetrical. "I think I can manage that on my own, but I had been planning on cooking for two tonight, so you're more than welcome to join me for dinner if you'd be interested."  
Kid nodded, thanking her for the offer.

The apartment wasn't really messy, Kid noted. If he looked close enough, he see could a thin coating of dust on the lesser used areas of the space, but he had seen worse. He sat at the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables, watching Maka as she moved around the kitchen, gathering ingredients for the stew pot.  
It had been a long time since he had last spent time with her without the distraction of a mission or a large group of people. Maka moving casually was unusual to him, but welcome. Her movements were fluid and her brow furrowed as she concentrated on her work.  
She had turned on music, saying that it helped her cook, but all that it seemed to be doing was make her tap her foot to the beat subconsciously. Her hips swayed a little with the motion, drawing attention to the light curves that made up the area, only accentuated by the skirt she wore.  
"Done," Kid announced, dropping the train of thought to bring her the tray of items to add to the pot.  
"Thanks!" Maka smiled before dropping them in and setting a timer. "That should have been the last of what we needed. Now we wait."  
Maka's mental list of things to do that night had been thrown out already. She knew she wasn't going to have time to have dinner with Kid and complete the entire list. She figured that when he left she would set to work on her homework, but the run could wait for another day. So, as the two settled onto the couch, Maka asked, "What was your meeting with your dad today supposed to be about?"  
"I've been tracking a recent string of missing persons cases," Kid explained, leaning back comfortably. "Today was supposed to be my weekly update, but nothing new has really come up, so it's not too disappointing that the meeting was cancelled."  
"What have you found so far?" Maka asked.  
Kid shrugged, "Unfortunately that information is not allowed to be divulged."  
She smiled in response, showing that she understood that he wished he could tell her but didn't want to compromise the mission, but Kid had stopped paying attention. The hitch of her mouth and the way her hair fell were perfectly symmetrical, capturing Kid's fascination. Usually her bangs were messy from combat, but they had relaxed into perfect symmetry over the course of the day. It was beautiful. The word caught him off guard; how hadn't he noticed that before? For someone obsessed with symmetry, he should have noticed how perfectly aligned his friend's face was. Her normally sloppy bangs must have always been in the way.  
Maka wasn't used to be stared at with the expression that Kid had plastered on his face. Eyes wide from surprise, mouth stuck halfway to a grin from the distraction he had found in the middle of the action.  
"What is it?" She asked, glancing behind her to make sure there was nothing there.  
"Sorry," Kid said, shaking his head. He leaned forward, gently smoothing the pigtail that had shifted when Maka had moved her head, "I hadn't noticed before how symmetrical your face is."  
Maka froze, feeling the warmth resonate off of his hand as it moved her hair. She studied his face for a sign that he was joking, perhaps only looking for a reaction from her, but Maka knew that it wasn't a topic that Death the Kid joked about. He was serious about his symmetry.  
"I can't say that's a compliment I've ever received before," Maka tilted her head to the side, taking a moment to study the features of his face. The horizontal stripes that only covered half of his hair were always amusing to look at, knowing how much they annoyed the boy. His amber eyes were serious and calculating, but his usually hard expression had disappeared, replaced by curiosity.  
She watched a muscle in his jaw jump as he went to say something, but held himself back. Abruptly, he ran his fingers through his hair, exclaiming, "Sorry, that must have been weird."  
Maka shrugged, "No, it was fine. I live with Soul so I have heard worse compliments."  
"I'm certain he doesn't compliment you enough," The words tumbled out of his mouth, brain still caught on replaying how smooth her hair had been to touch.  
"How many is enough?" She asked, eyebrows pulled down in inquisition. Kid was still leaning towards her, unwavering, his breath warming the air in front of her.  
He blinked at the question. "Are you asking me to list them off to you or a general number?"  
That brought a smirk to Maka's lips, the upward curve of only one side of her mouth painting an infuriating imperfection on her otherwise symmetrical face. Kid wanted nothing more than to correct it.  
"Personally, I'm a fan of the number 8, but you usually do at least 11 commendable things in a day," he said, "So that does have to be taken into account."  
Her head fell a little as she laughed softly, breaking the eye contact that they had been holding for so long. Strangely, she missed it and quickly looked back up at him to recapture it. "11," she asked, "I'm not sure if that's high or low."  
Kid absently reached out to touch her shoulder as he said, "It's probably more than me."  
He left his hand on her shoulder for a moment more than was necessary before realizing it and dropping it quickly. He awkwardly recoiled the limb closer to his body, hoping that she hadn't noticed. One look at her eyes, though, and he knew that she had.  
That annoying half-smile crept back onto her face, and an awful thought crossed through Kid's mind. She looked adorable like that. For a moment, he let himself hope that maybe Maka hadn't noticed the furrow of his brow in frustration with himself, but this was Maka. She noticed everything.  
"Kid?" Her head dipped closer to his and her eyes softened. "Are you okay?"  
"What?" He shook his head gently to recollect his thoughts. She was so close to him. He could see the individual streaks of green than ran through her irises. Her hair hung from its loose ponytails over her shoulders. Before he could stop himself, his hand gently reached and touched the ends of her hair. He didn't have a reason to do it that time, simply wanting to feel it again.  
Maka didn't move away; she stayed firmly rooted in place, studying Kid's face. The line of his jaw was sharp. A muscle in his neck jumped as he swallowed, lips pressing themselves into a thin line. Maka reached out, fingers grazing over the reaper pendant at his neck. She had never been this close to him outside of combat. His hands were gentler than she had thought they could be, a principal of his self-controlled nature.  
She was touching him. Kid couldn't figure it out, but that was the only thought that was passing through his mind. They stayed like that for a while until her hand slipped down, off the pendant and over onto his shoulder. Kid's eyes were wide, staring into hers. He couldn't remember how long they had been there, silently holding each other's gaze. Maka's hand ran smoothly across his shoulder and he was suddenly very glad that he had taken his jacket off to cook. She kept going, running her hand down his bicep and over the cuff where he had rolled up his sleeves to slice the vegetables. Her fingers were ghosts over the skin on his forearm.  
Kid drew in a controlled breath, unsure of exactly what either of them were doing. A strand of Maka's hair fell into her face, covering one of her eyes. Kid's hand traced over her cheek as he slowly brushed the strand behind her ear. He didn't remove his hand that time, only shifting it to cup the side of her face, and he found himself leaning in closer to her.  
Six inches away from her, his lips parted, mesmerized by the large green eyes that stared up at him. Four inches and a strange feeling intruded his chest, his heartbeat raising. Three inches and he could feel her breath, warm against his skin. Two and he stopped, his nose almost brushing against hers.  
Maka bit her lip, her hand ghosting itself back up his forearm to just above his elbow. She could see every aspect of his face, every dip and curve. He was close enough that Maka had forgotten how they had even ended up in the position, Kid with one leg tucked up onto the couch, fingers laced through her hair, and palm lightly pressed against the bottom line of her jaw. She didn't mind. Her other hand found its way to resting on the curve of his neck, her stomach twisting at the juxtaposition of their bodies.  
It was Maka who closed those two inches, pressing her lips against Kid's. For a second, he was too surprised to do anything, but then he was kissing her back. Maka's grip on his upper arm tightened, her chest felt like it was going to collapse in on itself. Her hand on his neck pulled him closer, needing to close the space between them. Her kiss was fervent, a plea against his lips.  
Kid's arm wrapped around her waist, and with a yank, she was on top of him as he started to lean back. Her body fell flush against his, pressing him further into the couch. Her hands laced themselves into his hair, tugging on it and Kid felt his heart jump in the surprise of the sensation. He dragged his fingertips across her lower back, tilting his head a little to the side to give a better angle for her kiss. He'd never been kissed like this before, heart pounding and desperate, a jumble of limbs. He wanted her closer, despite her already being atop him. Her chest was pressed against his and his hands ran down her sides, taking up residence on her hips, fingers digging into them.  
For a moment, Maka pulled away, gasping for air. She looked at him through hooded eyelids and slowly bit her lip.  
"I'm sorry," he breathed, loosening his hold on her, cheeks red and hot from the incident. "I didn't mean to-"  
But Maka cut him off when she leaned towards his neck, dragging her lower lip across his jawline as she went. His breath hitched, head lulling to the side. As she pressed kisses against his neck, she adjusted herself until she was straddling his hips. She was tugging at his hair and her teeth dragged against his skin. Kid bit back a moan, his toes curling.  
Her name passed through his lips, a desperate plea. Kid reached up, pulling her away from his neck and pressing a rough kiss against her lips. Maka's hands traced down his neck, knocking against the reaper pendant he wore. He reached up, removing the pendant from his neck and breaking the kiss to place it on the side table.  
When his eyes met hers, dark and lustful, a shudder ran through Maka's body. Kid's hand reached back up to his collar and he undid a button on his shirt. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her in a low tone, fingers already toying at the second button.  
Maka nodded in response, hands snaking up to his now open collar. She grabbed each side of it, using it to pull him in for another kiss as he finished with the buttons. Maka's fingers trailed over his exposed chest and every nerve ending in his skin exploded at the contact. A shiver ran through him as his hands slide down Maka's sides, over her skirt, gripping onto her ass.  
She ground her hips into him at the contact, the fingertips that had been gentle turned into nails scratching the surface of his skin. Kid was suddenly yanking at the sweater over her uniform. She could feel his desperation as she lifted her arms, making it easier for him to remove it. He needed it gone. The next thing she knew, Kid had her pinned to the other side of the couch, his body covering hers as he made quick work of the buttons of her uniform shirt. Her front was nearly bare, but Kid didn't take any time to marvel in the sight of her, pushing the material away from her shoulder and dipping his head to plant kisses on her collar bones. His hand slid down her chest, tentatively resting over her breast and Maka gasped. Her grip on his collar tightened, pulling him hard with it and the reaper grinned into his frantic kisses.  
She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it over the couch. Her hands fumbled at his belt and Kid raked a hand through his hair, sitting up to give her easier access to the article. Her skin kept brushing lightly against his exposed stomach and Kid could only close his eyes, chewing on his lip at the sensation.  
Maka smirked up at him, the expression of his face only encouraging her. When she managed to get the belt undone and removed, Kid was moving to kiss her again, but Maka had other ideas. In a swift motion, Maka rolled, throwing the two of them to the floor. Kid landed hard on his back, Maka now on top of him.  
"I'm not sure if this is going to work if neither of us can decide who gets to be in control," Kid breathed, running his hands up her thighs, hiking up her skirt until his fingertips brushed the line of her underwear.  
Maka bit her lip, dipping her head down to him until their lips were millimeters apart. "Not with that attitude," she murmured in response, brushing her nose against him.  
Heady, Kid propped himself on his elbow, pushing her shirt off of her shoulders. Her skin was burning beneath his touch, her once perfect hair rumpled from their rolling around. Her hands reached out, sliding down his chest, tracing over the lines of his stomach. Kid groaned in response, reaching up to pull her face towards his.  
"Well then," his voice was low and dangerous, a teasing tone playing from his lips, "May the best meister win."  
Her hands fumbled with the button on his pants, but she was distracted by the new ferocity with which Kid had started to kiss her. His hand was knotted in her hair, and his lips were taunting against hers. She had finally gotten the button of his pants undone, but the mission was forgotten as she pushed him back until he was laying on the ground, nipping at her lips.  
Maka moaned, grinding her hips against his. Kid's hands reached around her back and despite his best efforts, failed to unhook the clasp on her bra. Maka gave a soft laugh at his attempt, finally taking pity on him, reaching around to unclasp it herself. It fell away from her body, being swept to the side in a fluid motion. Kid's hands trailed up her sides, cupping her breasts in his hands. They were soft and supple in his hands, a stark contrast from the muscles that made up the rest of her body. Maka's back arched as his thumbs gently rubbed against her nipples, teasing.  
He rolled the two of them over again, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck and chest, tongue flicking over one of her nipples. She shivered, goosebumps rising on her skin as he teased each side. Her breathing was fast as he sucked on one, his hand trailing up the inside of her thigh until he could feel the heat and moisture resonating off of her. Maka gasped as his hand yanked at her underwear, removing it so that he could drag his fingers over the folds of her clit.  
"Fuck, Kid," Maka rasped, hands dragging across the floor searching for something to hold onto.  
Kid was drunk on the sounds she was making, undone by the way she bit her bottom lip. He still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he must have been doing something right to illicit that kind of a reaction. His motions became bolder, rubbing circles on her clit.  
Her nails raked across his back as she incoherently swore, fire building inside of her. Maka's hips bucked against his hand involuntarily, she was dissolving into a moaning pool on the floor.  
"Oh my-fuck," her tone desperate, fingernails dug into his upper arms. Her back arched and Kid's heart was pounding just watching her writhe, eyebrows crinkled and eyes squeezed shut as she was getting closer.  
He stuck a finger inside of her, then another, not caring about the wetness that covered his hand as he did. He moved his hand in and out, positioning himself so that he could reach her clit with his mouth while he fingered her. He pooled a little saliva on the tip of his tongue before flicking it out, slowly, excruciatingly licking her. She whimpered, the sound frantic on her lips. Her hands flew up above her head, searching for something, anything to hold onto as the pressure building inside of her grew stronger. Her hips were rocking upward as Kid licked at her. He reached out an arm, gripping onto the side of her hip for leverage. He took the nub of her clit into his mouth, sucking as his hand still moved within her and Maka cried out.  
The earth turned on it's axis and suddenly she was seeing stars. Her hips bucked erratically, every other breath she let out was mixed with the strangled desperation of a curse. Kid kept going with the motion, letting the feeling ride her through her orgasm.  
She rolled onto her side, gasping for air as Kid watched the muscles of her back work. Her skirt had hiked up to around her waist, covering absolutely nothing it was supposed to be. He grinned, bringing his fingers up to his lips and licking the taste of her from them.  
"Okay," Maka sat up, still recovering from her high, "You win that round."  
Maka pounced, all but ripping his pants from his body in her enthusiasm to make him feel the same amount of ecstasy as she had. She coaxed him up, so that he sat on the couch as she dropped to her knees before him, licking her lips at the sight of him. Tentatively, she wrapped her hand around him, giving an unsure pump once, twice.  
Green eyes looked up at him for confirmation that she was doing it right. He whispered reassuringly to her, reaching out to brush her hair back behind her ear as she continued, grip tighter than before. He let out soft groan, encouraging her to keep doing that, pulling his hand back from where it had been from adjusting her hair. But Maka caught his index finger in her mouth, looking up at him innocently as she sucked on his fingers, pulling slowly back until it came out of her mouth.  
Kid's eyes went wide from the implications, his heartbeat spiked.  
Agonizingly slowly, Maka dipped her head down towards his erection and she kissed the tip. She swirled her tongue around it, letting her saliva be a lubricant. She started with sucking on the tip, making Kid slump back on the couch, a moan escaping him.  
"Maka," he breathed her name, revelling in the feeling of her mouth and hand on him, her eyes meeting his as she worked. He reached out his hands, holding onto her ponytails as her head bobbed up and down. Occasionally, he would pull her forward, coaxing her to take more of himself into her mouth. He choked out encouragements, brain seared by the bliss that she had put him into.  
She pulled away, lips swollen and that stupid asymmetrical grin back on her face from watching him begin to unravel before her. Her hand still stroking him, Maka moved to straddle his hips. She wiped the saliva from her mouth and leaned down to capture his lips with her own. Kid was eager to oblige, the sounds escaping him muffled by the bruising pressure she was using.  
A crinkling sound alerted her to him opening a condom. Maka bit his lip, tugging it. She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling as he ghosted kisses along her neck, nipping here and there.  
She lifted her hips, letting him position himself against her. Kid's thumb stroked at her clit and she moaned, her head lulling to the side to give him better access to her neck. She lowered herself onto him, feeling every inch of him fill her.  
"Fuck," Kid gasped at the new feeling, hands digging into her hips. She ground on him, a high pitched groan playing itself from her mouth. His grip on her sides allowed him to help her set a rhythm as she pounded against him.  
Her breasts bounced with the motion, moving against Kid's chest. They were soft and yielding against his skin. Her hands at his shoulders, nails digging in there as she rode him. Maka buried her head in his neck, swearing and occasionally biting at the area.  
From the position, Kid could see down the curve of her back, the muscles that she worked with every motion. He was mumbling unintelligible statements, against her, his breathing uneven and harsh. He would start a sentence, only for it to be interrupted by a wave of fire burning through his body that he could only moan about.  
Kid removed one of his hands from her hips and positioned himself so that he could rub circles on her clit as she fucked him. Her nails dug into his skin harder and her breath hitched in, a sob bursting out of her. She buried her face into his neck as she rode out her second orgasm, legs shaking, stars shooting across her vision.  
It didn't take long for Kid to follow her, a loud moan escaping his lips as he came. His fingertips dug into her hips, vision blurred. His head rolled back against the couch, eyelids drooped closed, lips parted in ecstasy.  
"I'm not really sure who won that round," Maka nipped at his jaw when he eventually stood to get his boxers and clean himself up. When he returned, he found Maka, still clad in her skirt, but now wearing her bra again, who pulled him down to lie next to her on the couch. His heartbeat was still loud enough for her to hear as she placed a hand on his chest.  
Kid pressed his forehead against hers, giving a small laugh. "If you're suggesting we try again, I'm definitely going to need a minute-and something to eat."  
Maka glanced at the clock. "Should be ten more minutes, we can relax a few minutes."  
His hands were absently rubbing circles on her back as they lie there in silence. His eyes fell closed and soon he had fallen asleep against her, heat radiating off of him. She was content to sit, listening to nothing his breathing and the music she had never bothered to turn off.  
When the stew's timer went off, she tried to carefully pull out of his grasp, but woke him in the process. Lazily, he sat up as she ran to deal with the timer.  
Kid glanced around the living room at the mess they had made. Their clothes were strewn about, a blatant indication to what they had just done if Soul were to choose that moment to finally come home. Kid pulled on his pants and shirt, not bothering with the shirt's buttons or his reaper pendant. He picked up Maka's shirt and spotted her underwear still across the room. He grinned, knowing that she had to have chosen not to put it back on as he tossed the article into her room, out of sight. When he entered the kitchen Kid draped the shirt over her shoulders. Maka shrugged it on after she placed the last plate on the table. Unlike Kid, Maka took a moment to button it up and fix her pigtails which had come loose from their escapade.  
She didn't protest when Kid wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, tucking his chin onto her shoulder. "You've thoroughly exhausted me," Kid murmured.  
Maka let out a giggle, pressing her hands onto his arms.  
"What is it?" Kid mused, feeling the tone of her lean muscles beneath her shirt.  
"I had been planning on going for a run tonight to get in some exercise, but I think you covered that pretty well," Maka explained.  
She broke apart from him to dish out the soup and after a gesture from her, Kid sat down at the table. Using his better judgement, Kid also followed Maka's lead, buttoning up his shirt as a bowl was placed in front of him. He glanced up to thank her for the food, noting that without the sweater over her uniform, giving Maka a rectangular shape, you could see the flare of her hips. She sat across from him, smiling up at him as they talked.  
When Soul finally did come home, that was how he found them. He could hear the sound of Maka's laughter when he opened the door to find the livingroom slightly disheveled. The coffee table had been knocked forward a couple feet farther in front of the couch. Maka's sweater was on the floor, completely out of character for his meister.  
The scent of stew drew him to the kitchen, where Maka and Kid sat on either side of the table engaged in an animated discussion. Something definitely felt off, but Soul's attention was drawn away from whatever it was by the growling of his stomach.  
"Soul," Maka called to him, "Welcome back!"  
He raised an eyebrow in her direction, "You're surprisingly chipper. What'd you do today?"  
She glanced over at Kid, panic in her eyes, before simply explaining, "Nothing interesting. You know, school, homework, the usual."


	2. Beg for it.

One day, Kid swore, they would make it into a bedroom, but when he walked out of his last class of the day to find himself pinned under Maka's gaze, he knew that would have to wait for another day. Her normally innocent green eyes were watching him with an intensity that he hadn't gotten used to yet as she chewed on her bottom lip.  
"Oh fuck," Kid's voice was barely audible as he swore.  
Ever since that day at her apartment, he had begun to notice the small things about Maka that were attractive. The curve of her neck when she turned her head, her seemingly endless legs that led up to her schoolgirl skirt, even the commanding way that she held herself. And now, with Maka looking at him like that, Kid's knew that he was a goner.  
He forced himself to walk over to her, cool and composed. "Hello, Maka," he said to her, stopping a publically decent distance away from her as students passed them in the crowded hallway.  
She glanced past him for a second, surveying the students crossing through the classroom door he had just exited. "Where are your weapons?"  
"At home," Kid shrugged, "Probably reading magazines or something."  
Maka turned and begun walking, Kid falling into step beside her as she noted, "Lucky me."  
Kid's mouth turned upward in a grin. "Unfortunately, what that means is that my home is occupied right now."  
Maka shrugged in response, passing straight by the hallway that led to the front steps of the school and continuing deeper into the maze that seemed to make up the DWMA. "Yeah," she sighed, "And Soul's at my apartment with Black Star and Tsubaki. Too bad."  
They turned down an empty hallway, devoid of students.  
Kid raised an eyebrow in her direction, but didn't stop walking. "I do think that Liz and Patty had been expecting me home soon, though."  
Maka winked at him, blonde hair sweeping over her shoulder as her head swung to look in his direction. "Tell them that you had important Shinigami business to attend to."  
"And what exactly is that business?" Kid teased.  
Maka glanced over her shoulder before pushing Kid into an alcove and up against a wall. His breath hitched at the closeness of her, bright green eyes less than a foot away from his own.  
She grinned up at him before reaching up and lacing her fingers through his hair and drawing his mouth towards her own. Her eyelids drooped, green eyes looking up at him seductively.  
"Is this a booty call, Maka?" Kid asked when her lips were centimeters from his, voice alight with mischief.  
She faltered at the words, her confidence wavering for a moment as she considered the implications of using the term booty call to describe their rendezvous. But when Kid attempted to take advantage of her distraction to pin her against the wall, Maka snapped out of her confusion and held him in place.  
"Yes. It is. Consider yourself booty called," she announced, pressing a kiss to his cheek and a condom into his hand.  
He laughed, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the corridor and towards a generally untouched section of the school. "Well, an empty classroom wouldn't be my first choice, but I won't complain. I'm sure we can find somewhere."  
By the time they had found an empty office, they were tangled up together, stumbling towards the closed door with her hands buried in his hair and his wrapped around her waist.  
They paused at the door, Kid pressing her back against it and pulling her hips against his own. His kiss was hot and insistent, a plea against her lips and Maka was all too eager to comply. She nipped at his lip and Kid let out a low moan, kissing her with bruising pressure.  
His hands were tugging at the hem of her shirt, untucking it from her skirt. Kid's fingertips brushed the bare skin of Maka's stomach and she gasped against his mouth. His skin against hers was like sparks shoot straight through her body.  
Maka brought her thigh up against the side of Kid's leg and he moved a hand to capture it. And then suddenly, he had lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist and her back pinned against the door. Kid had redirected his kisses to the smooth pale skin of her neck and Maka was complacent under his touch. Her head lulled to the side, a short, desperate noise escaping her throat. He made quick work of half of her shirt's buttons, pulling the material aside to give him better access to her neck.  
She was wrapped around him and his heart was slamming in his chest.  
Kid bit at her jaw and Maka let out a breathy moan, pulling hard on his hair. She ground her hips into his as best she could from that position and Kid was murmuring something in her ear about how they should probably move inside of the office.  
He gently set her down and pulled open the door. It looked as if it had been recently cleaned, no dust coating the surfaces, but was unoccupied.  
Kid turned the lock as Maka tugged on his shirt, saying, "This. Gone. Now."  
"Someone is a little demanding today," Kid retorted, but began unbuttoning his shirt anyway.  
"Would you rather I beg?"  
Kid closed his eyes at the idea of Maka begging him for anything. The concept was alluring. He felt her behind him, her hands reaching around his torso. Her skin was hot against his and she dragged her hands slowly back to pull off his unbuttoned shirt.  
When she spoke, her voice was low. "Please," she breathed, "Please, Kid."  
He knew that Maka certainly wasn't the submissive type and that she was only doing that for his benefit, but fuck it was working. He stood, dumbstruck, soaking in the sound of her voice, before managing to formulate a response.  
"Please what?" Kid's voice had dropped, husky.  
When he turned to look at her, Maka eyes were met with dark lust. She bit her lip, eyes alight as she stepped closer to him. She caught his waist with one of her hands, the other palming at the hard-on Kid was becoming increasingly aware of. Kid fought off a moan as Maka looked up at him innocently, begging, "Please fuck me."  
And then he was pushing the few items that the desk held out of the way to sit Maka on top of it. His kiss was fervent. This time, it was not desperate, it was deliberate. It was a command. He was in control.  
Her shirt was gone in a second, ripped open without regard, and Kid was yanking his undershirt over his head. She took a second to breathe in the lines that made up his torso. Kid had always looked attractive with his suit, but without it he was a sight to behold, all lean muscle and long limbs. His hand came up, and slowly pushed her down to lay on the desk, never losing eye contact with her.  
"Lift your hips," he ordered. When she obliged, he pulled off her skirt and ran his hands down her sides.  
Maka lay on the desk in nothing but her bra and underwear as Kid drank in the soft, feminine curves that made up her body. He couldn't believe a person could be as soft as Maka was. He leaned down and kissed her stomach once, twice, mesmerized by the feeling of her skin against his lips, moving his fingertips to the hem of her lacey black underwear.  
"This is fancy," he pointed out, "How long have you been planning this?"  
She smirked at him. Sitting up, Maka ran her palm down his chest, resting it against the belt on his pants. "Long enough to have put on fancy underwear this morning."  
She undid his belt, pulling it away from him and discarding it on the floor. When he leaned down to kiss her again, Maka's hand pressed against his erection, eliciting a low moan from the other meister.  
Kid's hands wrapped around her back, and this time, he was successful at unclasping her bra. It joined his belt and his hands cupped her breasts. She pulled him closer, between her knees as she undid the buttons of his dress pants.  
Her hands ran down his chest, over the muscles that comprised it. Kid's eyes dropped to watch her hands work against him, before he met her gaze.  
Maka hopped down from the desk and grabbed his hands, moving them to her hips, over the sides of her panties.  
Kid leaned down, ghosting kisses along her neck, toying with the waistband of her underwear. Goosebumps shot across Maka's chest as Kid nipped at her skin. She gasped.  
"Now, what were you begging me to do?" Kid teased.  
He spun Maka around and bent her over the desk. His fingers grazed over the smooth skin of her back and Maka ground her ass against his erection. Kid grinned, moving his hand to rub her clit through her underwear.  
"If you're waiting for me to keep begging, it's not going to happen," Maka told him as he discarded his pants. "I'm much better at giving orders."  
Kid bent down, over her, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Is that so?" he asked, pulling her to stand, flush against his body. He bent his head, ghosting kisses along the line of her neck.  
Maka bit her lip. She could feel every hard line of his body pressed against her.  
Kid's palm moved down her stomach, not stopping at the waistband of her underwear. He moved to rub her clit through the material and revelled in the gasp Maka gave. Tentatively, Kid bit at her neck and Maka groaned, low and pleased.  
When her hips started moving, grinding herself against his hand, Kid pushed her back to being bent over the desk. He pulled her underwear down and grabbed her by her elbows, holding her in place as he pushed himself into her.  
He hadn't realized how much he had missed the feeling of Maka. She was all soft skin and warmth.  
Maka was chewing at her lip, focusing on the feeling of him pounding into her. She made small gasps of sounds, heartbeat speeding. Before she knew it, Maka's lips were parted, her toes curled, as she asked, begged, pleaded for him not to stop what he was doing.  
Kid was mesmerized, listening to and watching the girl under his fingers. He knew that perhaps he was being a little rougher than last time, but Maka certainly wasn't complaining.  
She hit her orgasm like a brick wall. Her spine arched and her body shook, spasming as she cried out. Kid watched the muscles in her back work, trying to contain the feeling that exploded through her. Then, suddenly, her head dropped and she was breathing hard, still letting out small, high pitched moans under her breathe.  
Maka pushed herself up and spun, pulling Kid into a long, hot kiss.  
Kid's chest heaved as she pushed him to lay on top of the desk, climbing on top of him. He was looking up at her, engrossed by pale skin and the soft raise of her breasts against her chest. He'd never thought too much about the appeal of having a woman pinning him down, but with Maka, he was realizing that he'd be happy to have her do anything to him.  
She pressed a hand against his chest, holding him in place as she ground her core over his erection. Nerves still oversensitized, Maka was biting her lip to stifle sobs of pleasure.  
When she was making sounds like that, Kid had a hard time concentrating on anything else but her. Nothing else on the planet existed but Maka and her grinding against him.  
He raised his hands, cupping her breasts, kneading at the soft flesh. Her head tilted back and he was captivated by the line of her throat, obsessed with the idea of planting kisses there, hickies, claiming it as his.  
With a flick of his thumb over hard nipples, Maka moaned. The sound reverberated through Kid's body. It touched every inch of him, raising goosebumps on his skin and his dick twitched, demandingly.  
Maka lifted her hips and Kid's hands grabbed at them in protest. With her free hand, Maka wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking at it, squashing his protest immediately. She pulled it up and Kid's head lulled to the side, fingertips digging into her hips when she began rubbing the tip of it against her clit.  
His hips bucked upward, involuntarily. For a second, he was in her, the wet warmth and her hand on his chest sucking the air from his lungs.  
She was torturing him, a smirk in the intensity of her gaze down on him. Maka started off slowly, lowering herself at a torturously gradual rate onto him. She would pull herself completely off of him, rubbing him against the cluster of nerves on her clit, making the most heavenly noises as the feeling shook her body.  
Maka repeated the motion again and again, and Kid's heart was about to burst out of his chest. He tried to pull her down faster, tried to quicken her pace, but she was resolute, continuing at the same pace.  
Kid's breath was ragged, groaning low in his throat as she continued the torture. It took him a long time, toes curling and biting his lip desperately, before he realized what she was doing.  
He whimpered under her touch, indignant. Only Maka would be bold enough to expect something like this from a Shinigami.  
Luckily for her, his dick at the moment was a little more demanding than his pride.  
"Please, Maka," he begged, desperate for release, "Please. God-fuck-please!"  
She grinned deviously, bending down over him. Her lips were next to his ears, pressing hot kisses against his skin and Kid could have screamed, he was so sexually frustrated. His body ached, yearned for some kind of release.  
"Well, since you begged," she breathed and the words sent goosebumps down his body, muscles tensing.  
Finally, she quicked her pace and let Kid guide her movements with his hands on her hips. He was swearing incoherently, not bothering to keep his voice down as she bit at his jaw, hard. Her hands were buried in his hair, pulling, her mouth trailing down his neck, and her hips slammed against his.  
Kid was a sweaty, desperate mess. He didn't care that Maka was sucking at his collarbone, no doubt leaving a barrage of hickies against his skin. He was too engrossed by how she felt against him.  
He could feel himself getting closer and closer, until his body became erratic. Her moans, short and high pitched, resonated through him, reverberating through his bones, coaxing him closer.  
And there it was, he could feel himself becoming undone. He could feel the explosion of his heart as he came, hard. He bit his lip in a failed attempt to contain his moans, fingers digging into Maka's hips.  
Her skin against his was hot and slick with perspiration, the swell of her breasts pressed against his chest.  
Kid grinned when she looked at him, nipping at her lip as she moved off of him. He sat up, one hand still pressed to her hip.  
Maka spun around to find her underwear and Kid couldn't stop himself from checking out the view. Her hips a slight flare on her frame, making room for the swell of her ass, then Kid's eyes trailed down her long legs. Toned and smooth, Kid had recently found himself staring at them often.  
She picked up his boxers and tossed them at him, hissing, "Hey, stop staring and get dressed. We don't want to be found by a janitor."  
Kid moved at a leisurely pace, shooting a teasing grin at her whenever he caught her watching him in his half-dressed state.  
"You didn't seem to have a problem being naked a minute ago," he pointed out, draping his hands on her waist as she hurried to hook her bra.  
"I was a little distracted," she told him as she adjusted her bra to sit properly.  
Kid let out a quiet laugh, surveying the damage she had done to his neck. It was covered in a barrage of red and purple bruises, starting just below his collar. "Liz and Patty are bound to notice this."  
Maka shrugged, lifting the hem of her shirt to reveal bruises forming at her hips, shaped ominously like Kid's hands. "And Soul is definitely going to question these."  
"We could just tell them," Kid pointed out, adjusting the reaper pin at his neck and assuring that the hickies were covered.  
Reaching down to buckle her boots, Maka gave Kid a very nice view of herself as her skirt rode up. "And have to just settle into a normal relationship? This is far more fun."  
Kid's eyebrows went up. "Are you issuing a challenge?"  
"First person whose weapons notices loses?" she pitched, yanking her sweater vest over her head.  
"And what's the prize for winning?" Kid inquired.  
Maka crossed her arms, lower lip pouted in thought. Both of her ponytails fell over her shoulders, bangs falling perfectly in her face. Kid grinned, knowing that she must have put a lot of work into making herself as symmetrical as possible.  
She was very quickly becoming his favorite person.  
"Loser has to tell Blackstar," she told him with a wink.  
Or not.


	3. Clothes On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my super lame segue chapter. Bear with me.

It was incredibly difficult to pay attention to the paperwork the Grim Reaper had requested Kid review with Maka around. She was more than happy to make sure that he was always aware of that fact.  
It was dangerous. Both of their weapons were only a few rooms down the hall and the paperwork sat ominously abandoned on the desk before them, but Maka was straddling his hips and silencing all of his protests. Her lips danced across the exposed skin of his neck and unlike their previous interactions, it was slow and deliberate. She was drawing her kisses out, trying to take her time in turning him on, but the concept was rather useless. Kid was more than enthralled to have Maka Albarn on top of him, but the growing tightness of his pants had begun the second she walked into his study, long legs looking smooth and soft.  
His hands rested on her thighs, the skin beneath them almost unbearably soft, just as he had predicted. He rubbed at her legs, prodding her to keep going.  
Her teeth dragged across the skin of his jaw and Kid threw his head back, careful to muffle the sound that escaped his throat. Maka was nothing short of phenomenal in anything that she did. She made sure of that.  
Kid figured they had at most five more minutes before Liz and Soul came back with the book that Maka had requested, but as she pressed her lips against his, soft and giving against him, it was becoming a little fuzzy as to why he should be worried about that.  
His arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed farther into the kiss. He could feel the grin that had tugged across Maka's mouth, her fingers tugging on the lapels of his jacket. She was kissing him drunk. She was like alcohol and every press of her lips against his skin was a shot. He was moving passed the phase of being tipsy, closing in on being inebriated as he drank in everything about her.  
In that moment Kid probably would have given her anything she could have asked for. Her hair brushing over his cheeks and the exposed bit of his neck, knees planted on either side of his thighs. She made a small sound against him when he bit at her lower lip and Kid was tipped over the edge, utterly intoxicated by her.  
A voice called out in the hall, but he barely registered it until suddenly Maka was off him and sitting on the other side of his desk. She made quick work of straightening her skirt back out and rubbing the back of her hand over her lips, gaze caught in his. Kid took a moment longer to collect himself as well.  
"You're going to kill me," he told her, voice low, fixing his jacket and scooting his chair back to the desk. He wanted to make sure the clear indication of what they'd been doing (read: his blatant boner) was out of sight.  
Maka winked. "That's the goal."  
The door of the study swung open unceremoniously and Soul trudged in a few steps behind Liz.  
"We couldn't find it," Liz sighed, practically throwing herself into an armchair. "Your library is nearly impossible to navigate, though. Trying to find an obscure book is like trying to find Blackstar's humility."  
Soul grinned at her, following her lead and claiming a chair for himself.  
Kid sighed, leaning back into his seat. "I guess I should have gone to look for it myself. You never have been very good at understanding how the Dewey Decimal system worked."  
She frowned at him, throwing a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Why can't you just file it in alphabetical order?"  
Kid let out a breath, dropping his face into his hand, exasperated. "Because," he told her, pushing his chair back to stand, "then we would never be able to find anything."  
"We already can't," Liz shot back, high-fiving Soul.  
Maka stood after Kid, flicking Soul's arm and shouldering her backpack. "I can navigate a library just fine. I'll go with you."  
Neither Liz nor Soul protested when the two strode out into the hallway and neither seemed apprehensive to Kid's gaze dancing across Maka's legs as she moved.  
When they had made a few turns through the mansion's halls, Kid pulled Maka through an empty sitting room, into what looked like it used to be a back hall, and into a sitting room. He moved with purpose, but was careful to remain quiet.  
"I presume we have about fifteen minutes until they get suspicious." Kid dropped his reaper pendant onto a side table.  
Maka looked up at him, green eyes innocent. She swayed in place, asking, "But what about my book?"  
Kid grinned. "We both know you didn't come here for the book. Besides-" he spun, reaching his hand out to an end table, tapping at a novel sitting there, "It's right here."  
That was apparently all the convincing Maka needed. Her eyes narrowed at him as she stepped towards him. Her hand connected with his chest as she pushed him backwards. Her face set with determination.  
It took half a second for Maka to go from bookworm to vixen, a switch flipping.  
Kid knew that he wasn't the only person to see this aspect of her. She was a meister. She would go from reading a book to slaying kishin in a second flat. That was just who Maka was. Kid drank it in. The feeling of her eyes on him sent shivers down his spine and blood to somewhere demanding below his belt.  
His knees hit the front of a chair and he fell back, sitting down. Maka bit her lower lip, smirk playing across her face. Her hand ran down his chest as he sat back. Her fingers trailed lower, lower, lower, until they brushed over his belt buckle.  
Kid's eyes fell shut and he heard the belt come undone and felt her pulling the zipper down. His hands gripped the arms of the chair as Maka worked her magic.  
Her mouth was warm and wet and knew exactly how to make his heart pound restlessly in his chest.  
It was the small things that really made him tick. The tiny sighs and groans she made, eyes closed as she worked. The way she pulled pulled back occasionally, eyes dark as she looked up at him, licking her hand before going back. Her pigtails rocking back and forth, a good handhold for when he started to get close. Her eyes on his as a question of whether she was doing alright or not.  
It was a stupid question. Kid's head was thrown back, his lips pressed tightly together to keep himself quiet. There was no place he would rather be than right there in that moment. His head was swimming and he was lost in the feeling of Maka's mouth against him.  
She could make him feel like this without even taking her shirt off.  
He kept making these strangled, quiet moans and it was killing Maka. She glanced up, watching the line of his neck as she moved, head bobbing. She wished she had time to strip off every piece of Kid's clothing and run her hands across every inch of his skin.  
But she didn't. Their time was slowing slipping through her fingers as she worked to use every ounce of it to the fullest.  
His hands found their way to her hair, pulling lightly on it to guide her motions. The feeling sent sparks down her body and she was moaning against him, her hips searching for some kind of traction.  
Then his hands trailed down to her neck, fingertips ghosting over the skin there, shooting goosebumps across her skin. Kid reversed the motion, enthralled by the sounds Maka was letting escape, desperately wanting to hear them again.  
Maka stood and Kid's eyes shot open as she buried her knees on either side of his hips to straddle him. She had the condom unwrapped in a second, putting it on him.  
They had seven minutes left and Maka refused to leaving the room without both of them getting something out of this.  
Kid's hands were on her neck, pulling her towards him. Her lips slanted down over his, kiss messy. She was rocking against him, gasping with every move towards him.  
She was determined, working quickly and efficiently as Kid's lips trailed down to her neck. One of her hands braced herself on his shoulder, her other down, stroking against her own tender skin, shooting stars across her vision.  
Kid was kissing, biting, nipping, sucking at the skin of her neck, anything to elicit a reaction from her.  
They were sloppy and desperate in their motions, begging, begging, begging as they moved against each other. It was primitive, an incessant need to keep going as they got closer and closer to something wonderful.  
This wasn't meister Maka or the future Grim Reaper, it was a hormone induced haze. They barely registered anything that wasn't the feeling of the other against themselves. Kid grunted out a moan as Maka kissed his jaw, hot and wet and needy.  
Kid's world shrank, everything else disappearing until the only thing that existed was Maka. Maka and her fingers, clawing, grabbing, jerking at the material of his shirt as she panted. The droop of her eyelids as she found a rhythm that made her gasp.  
Maka felt like a bowstring, tensing as Kid pulled at her. Her breath hitched, world pausing, stuck in a single moment. She was on the edge, concentrated and destitute. The suspense brought tears to her eyes before the string snapped.  
Her head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open with a soundless moan. Her hand between her legs froze, tense. Everything in her body shook, her muscles, her bones, her heart. Her lungs couldn't find the air they needed to continue.  
She spasmed again Kid and his fingers tightened their grip on her thighs, holding her in place, letting her focus only on the feeling that racked her body.  
When she came back to earth, she was whispering his name, low and desperate as she continued moving against him again. Her tone was demanding as she dipped her head down to whisper in his ear.  
Maka had never really thought she was the type to talk dirty, but she knew that they were running out of time. Her voice was intoxicating and commanding. He would follow the sound of her voice, head tilted to the side as she paused to ravish the skin at his neck.  
He whimpered as she told him the things that she would do to him if they were truly alone.  
It didn't take long for Kid to come, chest heaving and toes curling. He swore incoherently, mind shattered by the wave that rushed through him.  
When they finally stood, adjusting themselves, straightening their hair back into place, they were over their time limit. It had been seventeen minutes since they had left Soul and Liz. After one last check to make sure there was no sign of what they had done, Maka pulled Kid into one last kiss, scooped up the book from the counter, and followed Kid out of the room.  
"You were right," Kid glanced in Liz's direction as they turned into his office. "Even we found difficulty navigating to find the book."  
Liz's grin was triumphant as she smirked at Kid over the top of the magazine in her hands. Neither of them looked interested in the two meisters taking longer than usual to accomplish their goal. Soul just looked bored from where he sat at the desk, having stolen Kid's seat. His hands pressed over some of the papers on the desk, eyes skimming over some of them. But Soul was most excited by the premise of leaving as Maka shook the book in her hand happily.  
With nothing more than a thank you in Kid's direction, Maka and Soul followed Liz to the front door of the mansion.  
Kid didn't mind how little of a goodbye Maka had given him.  
They were on equal terms. Their challenge still held up and honestly, Kid was more than thrilled with the arrangement it brought. It kept his day to day life far more interesting. They didn't need a standard relationship. Neither had brought up the idea of putting a label on what the two of them were.  
Neither of them actually knew what they wanted to be to the other. To put a label on it would only be strenuous as opposed to romantic.  
So over the past three months, whenever one of them felt the urge, they would finagle their way into a brief period of alone time with the other-despite the fact that one of their friends always seemed to be nearby.  
But, Kid knew that he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I did it.  
> I finally finished this chapter and I only cried like 4 times. It's kinda got a different tone from the rest of the fic so definitely let me know what you think! Also, I'm like 2k words into chapter 5, just to let you all know.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> [updated 8/23/16]

There was blood.  
Oh god. There was blood everywhere.  
Maka crumpled on the ground. She was a heap of limp limbs and red, red, red.  
Soul stood before her, arms wide, a barrier between the monster and his meister. His fists were clenched, energy humming through him. He was loyal. Maka was dying behind him, his best friend, his meister, bleeding out on the pavement. He couldn't turn, he couldn't check on her. Soul was a pillar and he refused to let the monster past him.  
He would die protecting Maka.  
No one was sure how it had happened, despite having watched the entire thing play out. Maka had been mid-swing with Witch Hunter, her and Soul's resonance pristine. The monster had no chance to evade.  
But then, suddenly, Maka screamed. Her team watched, aghast, as her attack over swung, her body propelling too far forward. No one breathed when the blade tore through her body, an awful sound of metal slicing at bone.  
Maka dropped. Hard. A hole straight through her ribcage, clean through her.  
And then Soul had transformed, absolutely distraught, the corners of his mouth pulled tightly down.  
Kid had to take in the sight. He couldn't move. He was stuck in place, only watching as Soul stood to protect his meister.  
"Kid!" Liz's voice rang out once, twice, three times before his brain could process anything other than the image of Maka.  
She was dying; that wound was fatal. They had to get her away to safety.  
"Fire!" Kilik called out, zooming past Kid, brandishing his weapons. He charged, fury in every step as he engaged the enemy. He was a blur with his attacks, holding nothing back.  
Blackstar shot into action as well and the two of them together were able to draw the attention away from the original target.  
Kid sprang forward, shouting at Soul to get Maka to safety. He planted his feet in the position that Soul had moved from, guns pointed in the direction of the monster. He would not let a damn demon kill Maka.  
For a split second, Kid made the mistake of glancing behind him. Soul was scooping up Maka, hand pressed firmly against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. But everything was red. Her sweater, her skin, her hair, and now Soul's hands. It dripped from his palms, splattering onto the ground and in that moment, in that small, miniscule moment, Kid could see the pain and panic painted across her weapon's face. Soul ran, carrying Maka, hoping that he would make it in time.  
Kid grunted, furious.  
"Liz, Patty," he said coldly, stepping forward. "Soul resonance. Execution mode."  
The twin pistols shouted their acknowledgement and the alignment of their wavelengths shot through him. He could feel his weapon's distress and anger, almost able to make out their individual thoughts as they settled into their resonance.  
Kid was so angry, so trepid of what could have happened to Maka. His knees felt weak at the thought of her dying. He pulled back the thought, though, squashing it down. He couldn't let his weapons feel that.  
"Resonance stable," Liz called out, "Noise at 1.2%."  
"Soul wavelengths charged!" Patty shouted.  
Kid's soul lit up as he raised his weapons to take aim.  
"Feedback in 3…"  
Blackstar slashed at the monster effortlessly, knocking it back a few feet.  
"2…"  
Kilik landed a blow to the back of the creature. It spun to attack him, throwing itself too heavily into the attack and stumbled.  
"1."  
The other two meisters leaped clear of the area as the death cannon's exploded. The monster flew back with the impact, chest caving in on itself. It slumped onto the ground, a hole blasted straight through its chest, dead.  
.  
It had been almost two weeks since the fight. Maka was still weak, but recovering very well. There had been someone by her side every second, monitoring her and keeping her company. As much as she appreciated the sentiment and kindness of her friends, she had to admit that it was a little stifling.  
She was scheduled to go home that day to finish recovering at home. Kim Diehl and professor Stein had done everything they could to heal the wound. Now it was up to time to finish the process.  
"Tsubaki's with her now," Soul said, sitting down across from Kid and raking his fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't be asking this if I had any other choice, I'm sorry to bother you with it."  
Kid let out a breath, pushing a cup of coffee in the weapon's direction. Soul's eyes had always been in a constant state of dark under them, but he had been getting less sleep than ever as he worried over his meister.  
When Kid last visited, Maka smiled, eyes drooping closed as she told him that Soul had started sleeping on the floor of her room in case she needed anything during the night.  
"It's not any kind of a bother," Kid told him earnestly as Soul took a sip, "Anytime you need anything, let me know."  
Soul sighed and it was as if a cloud of stress had lifted from his shoulders. He had a meeting with the other Death Scythes and Kid knew from his childhood that those tended to go on far too long for comfort.  
"Thanks."  
.  
Maka's face lit up in a smile when she saw Kid. Her eyes crinkled in the corners from the motion, small dimples marking her cheeks. He dropped the tray in front of where she sat up, thin tank top the only item covering her chest.  
Much to Kid's credit, his eyes didn't stray any lower than the marring of the stitches that ran from her clavicle to the neckline of her shirt. They did, however, linger on the dimples that graced her cheeks, drawing a small smile from him as well. He refused to acknowledge, however, the blatant asymmetry that now overtook the image of her and was trying desperately to ignore such a shallow problem.  
"Look," he said, sitting down next to her, "Now you and Soul both have giant chest scars."  
She picked up the sandwich he had made (cut into two perfect rectangles), taking a second to check what was on it before she took a bite. The motion of tipping herself forward like that still made her wince. Her teeth clenched and Maka tried to hide the twist of her face in pain behind her hair, but Kid noticed it regardless.  
He reached out a hand, grazing it over her shoulder, grounding her.  
"Sorry," she breathed, dropping the sandwich back onto her tray, no longer hungry, and pressing her palms against her stitches.  
Kid frowned, moving the tray onto the side table.  
"Please don't kill yourself on a sandwich," he teased, catching one of her hands in his own. "It would be beneath you."  
Her skin was cold and smooth, like paper. She had been so close to being gone. Professor Stein had told them that her heart had stopped on the table more than once as he and Kim worked.  
Soul was sitting outside the infirmary, head buried in his hands when Kid and the others had found him. His eyes were squeezed shut as he begged whatever cosmic forces existed to do this one thing for him, to not let her die.  
They had killed Arachne together, defeated Asura, and survived Eibon's book. Soul had almost forgotten that it was possible for Maka to be injured so horribly. She, the girl who had turned him into a Death Scythe, was lying on a table in there as Professor Stein and Kim tried to put her back together.  
Kid had sunken down on the bench next to Soul, Tsubaki taking the other side. No one touched him. It wouldn't have done anything to help him. Soul wasn't the kind of person to take comfort in the touch of anyone except for Maka.  
No one knew what to do at the time, but two weeks later, there she lay, perfectly alive, albeit recovering slowly.  
Maka grinned up at Kid, pulling his hand towards her. She lightly ran his fingers across the new skin, pink, uneven, and pulled taut across her ribcage. "There was a hole clean through my chest," she told him, "The blade crushed four of my ribs. A sandwich could deliver the final blow very easily."  
"That would be," Kid paused, searching for the right word, "Unfortunate."  
She let out a laugh, tugging at his arm. "Lay down with me."  
Kid obeyed, but raised an eyebrow in her direction as she pressed herself against him. Her head moved to rest against his shoulder, her fingers still laced through his. They were ranging dangerously close to boyfriend/girlfriend zone.  
"If you're attempting to seduce me," Kid said teasingly, rolling onto his side to drape his arm over her stomach lightly, "The answer for right now is going to have to be no."  
Maka punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You're an ass. I'm dying over here."  
He leaned over, careful not to disturb the positioning of her shoulders, and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. Maka's eyes fell closed as she lay, content against the warmth of Kid.  
"Go to sleep," he told her, tucking her head under his chin. "You need rest."  
She protested at first, but eventually her breathing evened out and Kid heard the slightest implications of a snore. Kid kept his hold on her, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Her hair smelled of something fruity. Mango or coconut, he wondered?  
She was finally warming up. It took a while due to the amount of blood that she had lost, but Kid gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms, forcing warmth into them almost by sheer force of will. He dropped a tiny kiss on her hairline and at some point, Kid drifted off as well.  
He woke up to the sound of the apartment's door opening. Kid silently pulled away from Maka and moved himself to the mattress on the floor that Soul had moved in.  
When Soul crept open the bedroom door, Kid blinked up at him sleepily. Maka was fast asleep, completely unaware of anything around her. Her chest rose and fell steadily, though, and that was all Soul needed to see.  
Soul moved to dismiss Kid, offering him his own room if Kid didn't want to go home so late at night, but Kid declined.  
"Get some sleep, Soul," he smiled up at the weapon, drowsily brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "You've been working yourself to death. I'll keep an eye on her until morning."  
Much to Soul's credit, he didn't try to argue with the reaper. He glanced back at Maka, watching her sleep for a second before nodding in Kid's direction and whispering, "Thanks, man."  
Kid rolled over as the door closed, pulling his blanket up over himself. His attention focused in on the sound of Maka breathing. He listened quietly, trying desperately to ignore how light it was. She was recovering, but it was slow-going and stressing everyone out.  
Kid drifted back off to sleep, admiring the evenness of her breaths, despite how short.  
.  
"I'll be back on Thursday," Kid said as he pulled his jacket on the next morning.  
Soul glanced up at him over his breakfast, eyebrows knit together. "Thanks. But it's really not necessary. I can keep an eye on her."  
A smile tugged at Kid's lips. He leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms. "I understand that you're fully capable of it, but we're all as worried about you as we are about Maka. You haven't been sleeping and you haven't really left the house for anything but work." Kid scooped up the most symmetrical apple he could find in the fruit bowl. "So, the question is not whether or not I will be here on Thursday to cover for you. The question is instead whether you would prefer the day off or the night?"  
Soul frowned up at him, shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He wasn't so much angry about his friends giving him help as the fact that he didn't have much choice in the matter.  
"Fine," finally, he digressed, "Day, I guess."  
Kid smiled at him, buttoning his suit jacket. The only reason Kid wasn't making Soul take an entire 24 hours off was because he knew that it would do more harm than good. Having some much needed free time would do nothing if Soul spent the entirety of it worried about Maka.  
"Great," Kid said, pulling the door open, "Let Tsubaki and Kilik know if you want day or night on Friday and Saturday."  
Soul scowled at him as he left.  
.  
Tuesday came and went without incident. Kid kicked Soul out of the apartment, telling him, "I don't want to see you again until nine unless you and Blackstar are back for the sole purpose of playing video games."  
Soul had rolled his ruby eyes, but vacated the apartment anyway.  
Kid ended up curled up next to Maka in her bed again, reading over her shoulder for most of the day. Even only two days after the last time he had seen her, she was doing much better. She sat up on her own, hand pressed against the wound, but determination set in her brow.  
Soul came back promptly at nine, hands fumbling as he passed Kid on his way to check on his meister.  
"Thanks," Soul had clapped Kid on the shoulder, dropping his jacket on the couch. "I really needed that."  
.  
Two more weeks passed smoothly. Maka recovered very well and had returned to training, wielding Soul almost as if nothing had happened.  
Kid sat at the edge of the gym with Liz and Patty, watching as Maka sparred with Blackstar. He wouldn't have been Kid's first choice as an opponent for a freshly back-on-her-feet meister, but Maka was determined and Blackstar was the only person she knew wouldn't hold back.  
Clearly, Blackstar was winning. He'd managed to get in more than a few hits with his soul force against her and Maka was teetering in her stance, but resolute nonetheless. Her leg was bleeding, a shallow nick from just barely dodging a strike.  
Sweat coated her face, cheeks pink from the exertion after being on bed rest for so long. Kid knew he couldn't be the only one who noticed the slight shake of her legs as she grappled with Blackstar where their weapons met.  
But most of all, Kid knew he couldn't be the only person who noticed how even after sustaining a nearly life ending injury, Maka was still amazing. Where she lacked in physical strength, Maka had always excelled in mental.  
She got hit, she got up. She fought until she couldn't anymore.  
That was who Maka was.  
And Kid could not seem to stop dwelling on how incredibly hot that was.  
Her legs, despite the imperceptible quake under pressure, were long and lean and corded with finely tuned muscles. Her jacket was tight against her chest, material straining against the buttons as she gulped in air. Stray strands of hair were plastered to her neck from exertion.  
This was the Maka that Kid was most used to seeing. Badass, determined, confident in battle. It was both relaxing and enticing to watch her in her natural element.  
"Time," Professor Stein called out.  
Maka and Blackstar jumped away from each other, Maka's heaving for air and Blackstar not even sweating.  
"That's good for today," Stein nodded at both of them dismissively.  
"She didn't die, so I'd say it went pretty well," Liz said offhandedly. She stood, taking a moment to stretch before wandering towards Maka and Soul, Patty trailing at her feet.  
Blackstar was high fiving Maka, Tsubaki patting her on the back. Maka was smiling, surrounded by congratulations, catching her breath. Her friends were so incredibly kind, Liz throwing an arm over her shoulders before immediately removing it, complaining about the sweat.  
Soul stood just outside of the circle, propped against the wall. Large groups had never been his thing and Soul was more than content to stay as far away from Patty's overly affectionate hugs as possible.  
Kid nodded towards him, flashing a thumbs up.  
It wasn't until later, when Maka was leaving the locker room, hair still damp with the scent of shampoo, that Kid fell into step beside her.  
"Your form could use some work," he teased, handing a bottle of water to her.  
Maka smirked, popping the cap. "When was the last time you had to spend two weeks in bed."  
"Oh, I wish," Kid's eyes dropped closed just thinking about skirting all of his responsibilities for two weeks and just lazing about. He knew it certainly wasn't that great. There was a giant scar on her chest to prove that, but for now, he could dream. "You're not doing a very good job of making it sound dreadful."  
She grinned at him playfully before clutching at the injury on her shoulder, very dramatically exclaiming, "Oh, the pain!"  
Kid glanced both ways down the hall, assuring that it was devoid of other students, before he gently pulled her back into standing straight up. The corners of his mouth were pointed down, frowning, but his amber eyes were bright, a smirk hiding in them as he pushed her lightly against the wall and whispered, "Well. I guess I'll have to take a look at that."  
Maka blinked at him, lips parted ever so slightly. Kid could add this moment to his list of achievements, catching her off guard. Maka's chest puffed out as she inhaled, her hand, where it had grabbed at his suit jacket to steady herself was gripped tight.  
Suddenly Kid was very aware of the look Maka was giving him, all dark eyes. "Can you?" she whispered, playing along with their game.  
Kid could currently list off about eleven things he wanted to do to her that were far from PG.  
"I think I can pencil you in," Kid was lost in her gaze, very aware of how long it had been since the last time they had been this close without him worrying about accidentally hurting her. He checked the hallway one more time to make sure it was empty before winking. "Let's stop by my office and I'll see what I can do for you."  
Her eyes fell away from his stare, studying his lips. "Sooner would be better than later."  
"Now?"  
"Death, now."  
.  
They almost forgot to slam the door closed behind themselves, Maka whining in protest as Kid pulled away from her to turn the lock on the door. His weapons may have been out of the house, but Kid didn't want to risk any awkward interactions.  
He grinned at her as he tossed his jacket over onto one of the racks by his bedroom doors. They had been hooking up for months and somehow this was the first time they had ever managed to get into a bed for it.  
Maka laughed, kicking her boots off as Kid scooped her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek and unceremoniously dumping her onto the black sheets of his bed. He was on top of her in a second, his knee between her legs, palm cupping her face, pulling her into a long, hot kiss.  
She caught his shirt in her hands, fingertips clutching for leverage.  
Kissing Maka had always been something of a tournament. It's a game you play, warming up to fight over something beautiful and divine. They can't both be in control all the time, someone eventually was going to win out, but they were amateurs at their sport, more than happy to play.  
Kid rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around Maka's waist to drag her closer. His teeth found her lip, dragging across it teasingly. Maka let out a small gasp, her fingers lacing into his hair.  
It had been so long since they had last been this intertwined, electricity sparking between them, Maka's skin burning against his. Kid was hyperaware of her, every place where they touched fizzed with energy. His body was reacting to hers, fitting her against himself perfectly.  
Both knew exactly what the other liked from experience. Maka's hands were clutching at his shirt, pulling him flush against her, her leg thrown over his hip. Kid's lips slanted down against hers, his fingers tracing under her shirt, sending sparks through her body.  
This was what he had been missing the last month as she had been recovering.  
His shirt was being pushed off his shoulders, Maka's hands rough with desire. Her palms pressed against his chest, exploring. She moved her kisses, pushing him over onto his back so that she could climb atop him. Maka trailed her lips down the slope of Kid's neck, goosebumps shooting through his skin.  
She sat up, peeling away her uniform top. Her skin was smooth, milky, warm, his hands running up her sides.  
His gaze moved up, from sharp hipbones over the line of her bra until it finally settled on her new scar. It was still bright pink, the new skin shiny and uneven. The line was pristine, marred only by the afterthought of stitches that had held her together for the first few weeks.  
It ruined her symmetry, a line that she would be forever marked by.  
Kid tore his eyes away from it, cheeks tinging pink as he forced himself not to pay attention to it. He'd spent weeks preparing himself for this, seeing her wound and the scar it would leave.  
Maka glanced down at it, blushing. She'd almost forgotten that it might put a kink in their plans. Her eyebrows pulled down, eyes widening.  
"Sorry," the word was barely there, almost nothing more than a breath from Maka's lips, "I, uh, forgot about that."  
"No, no." Kid sat up, positioning Maka on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. "It's okay. You're beautiful, with or without it."  
When her eyes met his, they held shock, disbelief that Kid was capable of saying something like that. She was forever asymmetrical now, not even Kim's magic could fix that. The four and a half inch scar was married to her skin, for better or for worse, divorce not applicable.  
He raised a hand and brushed his bangs out of his face, expanding, "Besides, now we're both asymmetrical."  
The corner of Maka's mouth raised as she let out a soft laugh, her hands cupping his cheeks.  
"Woah there," Kid bumped his nose against hers, using his thumb to gently pull the other side of her mouth into a smile as well, "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves."  
The smile bloomed across Maka's face as she laughed. The sound bubbled through his chest, drawing out a small laugh of his own. His fingers brushed over the soft skin of her lips, amber eyes studying her, committing the light in her eyes to memory.  
When he kissed her, it was strong, needing. Her hands ran down the muscles of his back, her thumbs hooking on the belt loops of his pants. His lips burned against hers, a feverish request for more.  
His fingers found the clasp of her bra, and after many times unclasping it prior, he was a pro. Her bra was gone in a second, discarded without thought.  
Kid was dipping her, gently lowering Maka's back to the mattress as he trailed his kisses down, lips ghosting gently over the line of her scar. He kissed along the side of her breast, eliciting a gasp from Maka.  
They worked together so well, dissolving into nothing more than a tangle of each other. His hand caressed the skin of her thigh, worshipping the feeling of unbearably soft skin beneath his fingers. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, nerves vibrating as she concentrated her efforts on his collar bones. She was kissing, biting, sucking, pulling moans from him, low and throaty.  
The two of them melded together perfectly, almost dangerously in sync with one another.  
His belt was gone, pants kicked off, Maka settled happily onto his hips as she ground herself against him. She hummed, eyes drooping closed as she repeated the motion. She was taking her time, hands running over his chest smoothly.  
For the first time since they had started hooking up, Maka and Kid had all the time in the world.  
Maka's skirt went next, dragged off by desperate, needy hands.  
When he went to go drop his hands on her hips, Maka intercepted them, intertwining her fingers with his. She leaned down, dropping a slow, delicate kiss to his lips as she moved his hands to rest above his head.  
"Don't move," she whispered, that goddamn smirk plastered back onto her face.  
Kid's eyes flashed, defiant, but Maka slapped at his hand when he went to touch her.  
"I said," Maka repeated, hooking her thumb in the waistband of his boxers, "Don't move."  
He settled back down, raising an eyebrow at her as she pressed kisses to his hips, his sides, getting close, but never going to where he wanted her lips. He groaned in frustration.  
That was Maka's biggest talent. She knew exactly what Kid liked, how much pressure, when to use her mouth, the hitch of his breath when he was at the end. But more so, Maka Albarn had perfected her ability to torture him slowly, holding back what he wanted until she saw fit to give it to him.  
She had discovered just how much she liked hearing him beg.  
"Please," he rasped, fingers curled into the pillow above his head. Kid's back was arched, Maka's hands so close, so close to where he wanted them to be. "Maka."  
She smirked, dipping her head down, lips parted, licking the length of him. Kid bit his lip, eyes drinking in the sight of Maka as she lifted his length to her lips. She kissed the tip, teasing in a typical Maka fashion.  
It didn't take long for Maka to reduce him to nothing but sharp, jagged breaths and barely contained moans. His toes curled, hands cramping from holding so tightly onto the pillow above his head.  
"Maka," Kid's voice was low, a warning.  
Her eyes peaked up at him, dark and lustful. The corner of her mouth turned up dangerously as she realized what he was saying. She moved, crawling up to straddle him as he lie on the mattress catching his breath.  
Her lips brushed lightly over his ear, Kid's lips parting in a silent moan as she whispered, "Do you want to touch me?"  
The sound he made was indignant, drowning in aphrodisia.  
"Fine," she laughed gently, capturing one of his hands in hers and kissing one of his knuckles. "Go ahead, then."  
He had her lying on her stomach beneath him in a second. Kid's hands trailed down her back, his elbows holding him up as he pressed his lips to her neck. Maka hummed her approval, tilting her head to give him a better angle for his assailment.  
Then he was moving down her body, kissing a line down the curve of her spine, sending goosebumps sprawling across her skin. He pulled her hips up, admiring the shape it gave her, torturously running his fingers along the junction of her thighs.  
She pressed further against him. Maka's voice was a small gasp, accentuated by the rhythm of her hips against his hand. He stroked at her, the line of her spine prominent as she arched her back. She was wet and warm and mewling against him. It had been so, so long since he had last been that close to her.  
Kid, one hand still pressed against her for Maka to grind against, used his free hand to reach into his nightstand to produce a condom.  
Unfortunately, putting on a condom was not a one handed task. Maka whined as his hand left her, replacing the friction with her own fingers. Kid watched, slack jawed, but far from disappointed, at the sight.  
There was something about the huff in her tone as she gasped, the sight of how her fingers worked herself, that set off something primal in Kid.  
He hoisted her up onto her knees in front of him, arms circling her waist. Kid pulled her flush against him, his lips dancing across the skin of her neck, nipping at her. He positioned himself at her entrance.  
Maka moaned, hands grasping at his forearm as he pressed into her.  
She moved, bobbing up and down to meet his thrusts, her fingernails digging into the skin of his arm that held her steady. His other hands dropped down between her legs, fingers working against her.  
Maka wasn't even trying to be quiet. Her lips were parted, head thrown back into Kid's shoulder. Her breathing came in rasps. Kid felt every rise and fall of her chest, his hand resting over the soft, warm, deliriously silky skin of her breast. She molded against him perfectly, sighs and gasps encouraging his every move.  
Her body curled forward suddenly, violently. Maka came hard, Kid's arms iron against her, holding her still as she whimpered. He felt her muscles under his skin work, felt as she trembled, letting out a strangled cry.  
It didn't take much longer for Kid to follow, Maka's hands reached behind her head, tangled in his hair. She was murmuring things to him that Kid couldn't understand. He was lost, drowning in the scent of her shampoo and the feeling of her.  
He felt like he'd said her name as his breath hitched, grip tightening around her, but Kid couldn't remember. He couldn't think past the drumming of his heartbeat or Maka's arms wrapped around him, pulling him down next to her as she collapsed.  
Kid was pressing kisses to her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, anything he could as he fell back to earth.  
He had never been so grateful of his weapons' job at the cafe as Maka rolled over and climbed out of bed.  
"Where are you going?" Kid asked, lazy grin plastered on his face as he caught her hand.  
"You're coming with me," she tugged his arm and he grudgingly followed her out of bed. "We could both do for a shower. Lead the way."  
Kid yawned, but did as she asked, pulling her towards the door in the right corner of his room.  
Maka stepped into the stall before him, tipping her head out of the glass door, her chest pressed firmly against it. That woke Kid back up.  
"Come on," she winked, "We don't have all day."  
.  
By the time Maka finally strode back into her apartment, Soul looked like he was about to call the police. He spun, hands shaking, when Maka kicked open the door, bag of groceries in hand.  
He ran to take some of the bags from her, chastising her for carrying so much so soon after she'd gotten back on her feet. She bit back a remark about the other things she'd done that day that caused the injury much more stress than carrying some groceries.  
The shower sex had been phenomenal, but required more than a little bit of her upper body strength to assure neither of them fell. At least she'd rested, as well, having spent a few hours spooned against Kid. They'd slept rather hard after exhausting themselves.  
"You were supposed to be home hours ago," Soul complained, unloading the bags he'd taken from her. "I was really worried."  
"Sorry," she lied, dropping down into one of the seats at the table, "I got kind of caught up. It had been so long since I last was able to wander around by myself."  
Soul raised a skeptical eyebrow in her direction, but didn't press the issue.  
They worked efficiently, Maka helping as Soul insisted that he be the one to cook dinner. By the time they finally sat down to eat, Maka was starving.  
She demolished the food on her plate and reach for seconds as Soul noted, "You worked up quite an appetite wandering around town."  
"Oh yeah," Maka winked.


	5. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I'd have it posted last week and I'm a bad person for that, but it was way longer than I expected so please don't be mad.
> 
> But here it is. After three weeks of anxiety attacks and the start of my new semester, I have finished it.
> 
> This is the last chapter. Hope you spectacular humans like it! [9-15-16]

Ending up cramped in a log cabin on a lake in the middle of Washington hadn't been anyone's first choice. Perhaps it would have been fine if it was just Maka, Blackstar, and Kid's teams taking lodging they would have been fine, but all of the Spartoi were crammed together.

It certainly wasn't the first time the fourteen of them had slept in such close quarters, but packing four people to a room wasn't ideal in any situation.

Okay, so maybe the cabin wasn't _That small,_ but with fourteen young adults and only three bedrooms, it certainly felt that way. Kim and Jackie had somehow ended up sharing a room with Ox and Harvar, the latter pair much happier about it than the former. Kilik and his weapons had claimed the livingroom.

Kid had insisted that the remaining pairs take the two identical bedrooms adjoined by a bathroom. His neurotic fixation on symmetry may have faded a little since the fight against the Kishin, but Kid still found it to be the more amiable option.

At first, being holed up in a cabin in the middle of the woods with your best friends had seemed great. They were mostly supplied with food, the heat worked magnificently in keeping the frigid winter air out, and there was even cable. Who could have asked for more?

It only took two days for the fun to start dying down.

The start of the arguing had begun when Harvar, having realized he'd forgotten his shampoo as he went to take a shower, returned to his room to find Kim and Jackie in a rather compromising position.

It would have been fine, nothing more than an embarrassing happenstance, if only Harvar had kept his mouth shut. Instead, he tried to lighten the mood as he reached quickly towards the dresser next to the door to grab his forgotten item and jokingly criticized their form. The only thing that saved him from death at Kim's hands had been how he had swiftly averted his eyes upon realizing what was going on in the room.

The second incident should have only been a small hiccup. Soul had accidentally drank Liz's bottle of soda, but then it ignited when he tried to give her the remainder of his bottle only to find that Patty had finished it and the three previously unopened cans.

Ox and Kilik's offense had been implying that the girls should be the ones to cook dinner. Hell broke loose.

On the morning of the third day, Blackstar knocked a cup of orange juice onto Maka's book. Her eyes flared, jaw set as she watched him clean up the counter, ignoring the soiled pages of her book.

Soul just barely made it in time to pull Maka away from the fight, carefully dabbing at the pages with a paper towel. He grinned up at her as Maka watched Blackstar stalk away.

"This is probably going to have the wrong effect, but you really shouldn't just leave these sitting in places where people eat," Soul told her evenly, flipping a soggy page.

Before Maka could retort, Kid materialized holding Liz's hair dryer, an offering.

"You're really cute when you want to bash Blackstar's head in," Kid spoke softly so that only she could hear.

Maka spun on him, prepared to divert her fury from Blackstar and onto him, but stopped short when she realized that Soul was still nearby. They hadn't come out to their friends yet, both still intent on winning their bet.

It had been just over half a year since then, but Maka and Kid were determined when it came to a challenge.

Maka could very clearly remember being crammed beneath a row of desks at school last month because Liz had stumbled into the room with someone who sounded suspiciously like Kilik. Her and Kid were frozen, stuck listening to his weapon partner and their friend get it on in what sounded to be a spectacular fashion.

They would have been more mortified by the experience if they hadn't been doing the exact same thing before Liz and Kilik walked in.

Kid was finding everything increasingly difficult to keep a secret.

The morning of the second day they'd been in the cabin, Maka had wandered into the kitchen in search of a cup of tea wearing oversized sweatpants and a tight tank top. He had desperately wanted to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, but couldn't.

The problem wasn't being around Maka so much. The problem was having Maka so close so constantly and not being able to touch her.

She was loving it.

Maka would occasionally glance over at him, green eyes murky and dark, lip caught between her teeth. It would ignite Kid. He could see everything that the look meant and exactly what it implied, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it until they were out of the cabin.

She was doing it on purpose, of course. Maka enjoyed playing her game, seeing just how bent out of shape she could get him with nothing but small glances. He hated how easy it was for her; a simple bat of her eyelashes could have his blood pounding and pants tightening.

By the time the fourth day rolled around, Kid decided that it was his turn.

His soul perception was the only reason why any of his plans worked. Kid checked the hall outside of their rooms after breakfast to confirm that the only person around was Maka. She hadn't bothered to close the bathroom door, having just finished brushing her teeth.

When Kid rounded the corner she had her hairbrush in hand, brushing out the knots that had formed through the night before. She smiled at him through the mirror as Kid came up behind her.

"Good morning," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing kisses to the curve of her neck.

Maka gasped, head falling back as he dragged his teeth along soft skin. His arms were strong and comfortable, grip reliable. Her heart flopped as he rested his chin on her neck, levelling his amber gaze with hers in the mirror. His eyes were soft, happy, warming her.

She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to his gaze. Everything about his eyes was intense, from the shockingly beautiful color to the way he could pin her in place with nothing more than a stare.

His thumbs hooked in the waistband of her sweatpants as he trailed his lips up the vein of her neck. "I really like these," his voice was dangerous in her ear.

Maka pressed her lips together, eyes drooping closed as he dipped his hand past her waistband and under the fabric of her panties. Kid kissed under her ear and his arm that was still around her waist felt her stiffen, tension corded through her body.

But before he could continue, Kid pulled away. Maka's eyes shot open and he winked, spinning around and leaving the bathroom just seconds before Soul walked into their bedroom.

Maka finished brushing her hair quickly, trying desperately to get the pink that tinged her cheeks to dissipate. She splashed cold water on her face as Soul wandered in.

When he reached around her to steal her hairbrush, Soul's arm brushed her shoulder. Maka jumped, still electrified from Kid's ministrations.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking in the sight of his meister's red cheeks.

Maka looked up at him, all wide and big green eyes. "Yeah." The word was short, a staccato of a sentence. "Just cold is all."

Soul grinned, the corner of his mouth raising to show sharp teeth. "Of course you're cold, stupid," he reached out and flicked her bare shoulder. "Put on a jacket."

He disappeared for a second, walking out the door that led to the room he shared with Blackstar and Kid. When he rematerialized, Soul tossed his black jacket over her shoulders. It was thin, but warm and comfortable so Maka pulled it on despite not actually needing it.

"Thanks," she replied.

When he left, Maka quickly finished putting her hair up into her pigtails. Before she could leave the bathroom, though, she caught a glimpse of something moving in the boy's room and turned to see who it was. Maka's knees went weak at the sight of Kid leaning against the bathroom doorway, shirtless. Kid's pants hung low on his hips and Maka was assaulted by the sharp lines of his torso and the smoky gaze he was levelling at her.

She was stuck, caught in his eyes, a prisoner.

She clenched her teeth, chest rising and falling. Kid's shirt was in his hands and he had the nerve to drag his fingers through his hair, ruffling it, before he winked and closed the door between them.

Maka could have screamed. She was not used to being sexually frustrated and she certainly was not used to being bested at her own game.

She immediately began plotting her revenge. Like hell was she going to let him win this war-Maka had a reputation to uphold. She stormed out of the room, working on a plan, scooping up a book and sitting on the couch pretending to read.

When she brushed passed Ox a few hours later, Maka found Kid sitting in the kitchen. He was jumbling between filling a pot with water and measuring out noodles and didn't notice her entrance. He did, however, turn at the sound of her jumping up to sit on the edge of the counter across from him.

A couple of the house's occupants had run to town to stop in at the store, while the rest were in the livingroom watching a movie. They had a moment alone.

Kid's eyes raked up her body, trailing over her crossed legs and jumping over the strain of her shirt at her chest. She had finally pulled on pants, a pair of jeans that hugged her legs in ways that Kid didn't know were possible, and her shirt was long sleeved. She looked warm and cozy and Kid found himself deeply entertaining ideas of curling up on the couch to take a nap with her.

"The kitchen would be a new place," Maka noted softly, glancing at their surroundings.

But sex wasn't on Kid's mind as he flicked the heat of the stove on. He crossed to the counter that she was sitting on only to hop up beside her. His hand found hers, lifting it from where it had been resting on the counter to lace his fingers through hers.

The smile that graced his lips wasn't scorching or cocky like it usually was. His eyes were soft, gentle, infatuated, eating away at her plans. Warmth blossomed in her chest, her smile back involuntary as she squeezed his hand and held it close against herself.

"It would be better at my house," Kid told her without any kind of lust or need in his voice, "The counters are a couple inches lower. It would make it easier."

It was nothing more than an observation, a plan to be stored away for the future. Their future. And that was the exact moment when Maka realized just how fucked she was.

 

She was leaning against Soul that night when Blackstar and Liz burst through the front door of the cabin, wielding a black shopping bag. She glanced up at them over the cover of her book, sighing, knowing that a black shopping bag generally only meant one thing: alcohol.

Maka didn't generally drink, save for a few special occasions, but after two days listening to everyone shouting at each other, she really could use it. So, when Patty pushed a plastic cup into her hands, Maka didn't protest. Instead, she waited for everyone to settle into the couch, beers and bottles of hard liquor on the coffee table, and drank when she was told to.

She was a light weight. It was an unfortunate fact, biological predisposition and small body, Maka was the type of person who could barely make it through two and a half glasses of wine, let alone three shots of vodka.

She felt warm and giggly, the haze of the alcohol setting in. Soul's shoulder against her back was comfortable, the sound of her friends laughter bubbled around her. Kilik told a joke and she almost spilled her drink all over Soul's pants. Maka cut herself off after the fourth, despite Blackstar and Liz's drunken protests. They'd each probably downed five or six shots each and were obnoxiously cheering each other on.

Maka tilted her head back to rest on Soul's shoulder, the excitement from the night exhausting her. She could feel Kid's eyes on her. He was sitting next to Tsubaki and Jackie on the couch across from Maka.

He was watching her, eyebrows drawn down as she dozed off against Soul. She was still wearing his jacket, having pulled the sleeves up to her elbows for comfort. A pang of something uncomfortable ran through Kid's chest.

He'd never seen Maka intoxicated, but he knew from discussion that she tended to be a tired drunk. Maybe he was just being a dick, or maybe it was the alcohol fogging up his own brain, but seeing Maka so comfortable against her weapon raised a huff of jealousy in him.

Kid had always hated jealous boyfriends, finding their antics to be annoying and far from cute or sweet. He had always hated the romanticism of the controlling, jealous, possessive man. Honestly, the feeling rising in his chest was foreign, clouded by the drink in his hand and laced with a slimey, awful remorse.

It wasn't as if he had anything to worry about and it certainly wasn't as if he and Maka had ever even clarified with each other that they were officially in the boyfriend/girlfriend zone. That had just come as an assumption after six and a half months of exclusively sleeping with each other.

So he squashed the feeling before it had a chance to take any real root in his chest, pretending that the black jacket on her shoulders was Maka's.

"I'm getting some water," Kid announced, rising from his seat and glancing around at everyone. "Anyone else want some?"

Tsubaki stood, saying that she should get some too as Soul jabbed a thumb towards Maka, saying, "Can you grab some for her? She'll have a hell of a hangover tomorrow if she doesn't have any."

Kid grinned in response.

When he came back, he passed the cup to Soul who somehow managed to coax Maka into sitting up and sipping from the glass in between bleary glances around the room. She caught Kid's gaze and smiled at him, her eyes falling closed.

Soul just barely turned from his conversation with Kilik in time to catch the cup that she was dropping as she started to fall back asleep. The liquid sploshed over the rim, falling onto the wood floor.

"Okay," Soul sighed, catching her as she tipped forward, "Time for bed."

When Kid returned from the kitchen again, this time with paper towels in hand, Soul was rousing Maka again to stand.

"Here," Kid dropped the stack onto the coffee table, telling Soul, "I'm gonna go to bed too. I'll take her if you wipe up the floor."

Soul nodded a thank you as he passed Maka's arm to him to help her drunk stumble towards her room. She was warm, face flushed as they disappeared around the corner and she threw her arms around his neck.

Kid's intention truly had been to tuck Maka in and go to bed, but the second they stepped through the door, Maka was worming her way out of his grasp to close it. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she was pulling him down towards her. Her lips brushed his, wet and warm and he could taste the alcohol on her breath.

"Maka, you're drunk," he murmured, working to untangle her arms from around his neck.

She quirked a smile, wrapping her arms around his arm and hugging herself against him. "Just a little tipsy," she told him, humming lightly. "I switched two of my shots for water when no one was looking."

He looked at her incredulously, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Was that all just an act to get me alone?" he asked.

Maka batted her eyes at him innocently, a tiny giggle escaping her. Her fingers laced through his, small and delicate in his hands. "Definitely."

Kid laughed, resting his forehead against hers. He squeezed her hands pulling them up for his lips to brush over her knuckles.

"As much as I would love to," he told her, "which, trust me, I would love to sleep with you while our friends are absolutely trashed and have no chance of finding us. However, you're still slightly intoxicated."

Maka frowned, making a small noise in protest. "Kid-"

He kissed her forehead lightly before pulling her into a hug. She was so small against him. Short and slender and so unbearably adorable that he wanted to spend a lifetime just holding her like that.

When he finally pulled away, Kid tucked her into bed, kissed her soundly, and passed through the bathroom to his room. He heard her roll over as he closed the door between them.

 

It was early in the morning when Kid woke up. He yawned, rolling over with a stretch to see Blackstar and Soul passed out on the next bed over, half on top of each other. The corner of his mouth quirked up at the sound of Blackstar's snoring.

They still reeked of alcohol and Kid wasn't sure of what time they'd finally retired to bed. He sat up and dragged on a pair of black sweatpants before escaping from the room.

He trudged into the kitchen in hopes of a cup of tea to wake him up, but was met with a much more eye opening sight. Maka was sitting at the table, Soul's jacket from the night before zipped up halfway, flipping the page of a book. Her legs were crossed, smooth and delicate and beautiful.

She definitely wasn't wearing a shirt under the jacket. It was more of a bralette made of light blue lace, obscured from his vision by the black material of Soul's jacket. Kid squashed back down that small, aching feeling of jealousy that attempted to invade his chest as he said, "You're awake early."

Maka's eyes shot up towards him. She'd heard someone walk into the kitchen, but hadn't bothered to check who it was until his voice was ringing in her ears. Everything about him was burning.

Her heartbeat still felt funny from the night beforehand, when the mixture of the alcohol and how long it had been since she'd last been able to touch Kid had really sunken into her bones. His eyes were scorching, everything about him was intense and interesting and death Maka was so entirely fucked.

Her chest tightened as his mouth quirked up into a smirk. She hated that he could see straight through her, hated that he knew just how much she wanted to kiss him and forget about the world with him.

"I'm always up early," Maka shrugged, trying to get her breathing back under control. "I've just usually moved onto my morning shower by this time."

His t-shirt was tight, bunching up in all the right places and his sweat pants hanging low on his hips were going to be her demise. She had worried when they had first started this game of theirs that she would become less attracted to him over time, but goddamn it had only gotten worse.

She could see his hipbones and a fading hickey over the right side and it was becoming very hard for her to think about anything other than making a matching mark on the left side.

"Do you always look this adorable when you go to bed?" Kid asked, letting his eyes rake down her body as he spoke.

She shivered, dropping her book onto the table to stand on weak knees. "Of course," Maka winked, "You should see what I wear when I'm not sharing a room."

Kid paused, his breath catching in his throat. He knew she had been vague on purpose, allowing plenty of room for his imagination to run wild with the thought. Ultimately, he found himself thinking of her curled up in his sheets again, holding out her hand towards him to join her. The image wasn't sexual or dirty, but it still left his blood boiling.

He watched her eyes dance across his skin, felt the intensity of everything that was Maka as she stepped towards him. His chest felt tight as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Kid enveloped her in his arms, tucking his chin onto her shoulder.

He murmured her name into her hair, hands rubbing her back absently. She was so soft beneath his touch. He could feel her heartbeat through her chest.

Maka would be damned if she had to wait another second without kissing him.

"You know," she said, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants and looking up at him, "I do still need that shower."

Kid gave a soft laugh, bumping his nose against hers. "There are people sleeping on either side of our bathroom."

Maka shrugged. The smile toying across her face was absolutely mischievous. "Well then," her voice was deep and silky and goosebumps shot across his skin as she pulled his hips tightly against herself, "I guess we'll just have to be really quiet."

He paused, fingers laced through Maka's hair, considering. Finally, he said, "They'll all probably be too hungover to notice anyway."

 

They met in the bathroom. Both had returned to their rooms and entered from each prospective room's door quietly, with a handful of clothes and a towel. Maka's hair was pulled down, out of its pigtails to fall over her shoulders.

She held up a condom between her index and middle finger, leveling her gaze at him.

Her green eyes were watching him, tearing at his heart. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, hear her moan, but their partners- and even more terrifying, Blackstar- were just outside the doors.

He flicked on the vent overhead as Maka turned on the water. They needed just enough background noise to give themselves a little leeway, but not enough to wake anyone up.

They were a hurricane as it struck the shore.

They had been brewing for the last five days, waiting, waiting, waiting, building up. Kid was lightning, his touch shooting sparks through Maka's body. Even before his hands made contact with her skin, she could feel the anticipation of his caress tightening in her chest. The brush of his skin against hers was electric, invigorating.

Maka was the wind, ripping the air from his lungs and sending his mind spinning. Before he knew what he was doing, Kid had Maka's bare back pressed against the glass of the shower doors, goosebumps rising on her skin with the cold.

Kid rubbed at her arms, warming her, pulling her against him. He lifted her, her legs wrapping around his hips, her hands running through his hair.

Then the cold was gone and she was being set down on the sink. Maka's lips were pressed roughly against Kid's to stifle the small noises he was making as her hand slipped under the waistband of his sweatpants, wrapping around him. She felt him throb as she tightened her grip and began to work.

Every touch was a clap of thunder, booming through their systems, overwhelming. Kid's hands were groping at her, rocking her hips against his own.

His heart leaped as her unoccupied hand tugged at his t-shirt demandingly. She made a growl, low, barely there in the back of her throat. Kid pulled it over his head in one swift motion, discarding it to plant kisses along the crook of her neck, but Maka pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him to lean away from her.

She drank in the skin of his chest, smooth and pale. Her gaze flicked to the faded reminder of their last brawl, the hickey on his hipbone. His pants were still riding low on his hips, a small line of soft hairs running from his navel to disappear into his waistband. The corner of her mouth hitched up in a grin as she looked back up at him.

"I really like those sweatpants," Maka's voice was a quiet rumble against the skin of his shoulder.

Kid's head tilted back, his lower lip caught between his teeth as she continued to work at him with her hand.

"That makes two of us," he whispered. His hands were on her sides, feeling the smooth, soft skin that was Maka. His mind had drifted off, blown away by the intensity of Maka and her emerald green eyes. She was not a gentle breeze.

Maka was a monsoon, tearing him away from the earth.

And then her clothing was gone, and Kid's hands and lips were trailing to the juncture of her thighs. His lips meeting delicate, sensitive skin were a boom of thunder, arching her back and parting her lips silently.

His mouth was a flurry against her. He was pecking, kissing, licking, sucking and Maka's chest rose and fell desperately. Pressure was building in her abdomen, and if lust and elation were rain, she would be standing in a downpour, soaked to the bones.

When she let herself make a sound, it was breathy and barely there, high-pitched and needy, and her fingers were knotted in his hair. "Fuck, Kid."

He pulled away from her with a wink, pressing a finger to his wet lips to shush her. Maka kinda wished she could say that didn't only add to her arousal.

And then he was pulling her up to stand with one hand and running his fingers through his hair to straighten it back out with the other. When Kid spun her around and bent her over, pushing her elbows down onto the sink, Maka arched her back. She bit her lip, watching him over her shoulder as he kicked off his pants and boxers.

She felt the tips of his fingers trace down her spine, sending goosebumps shooting across her skin. When she felt him press against her, she stifled a small gasp.

Kid's arms wrapped around her waist, his head dipping down to whisper in her ear, "You're really not getting the notion of being quiet."

She gasped out her response, "You're making it very hard."

Kid rose an eyebrow, but chose to overlook the innuendo. One of his hands snaked up to press against her chest and hold her firmly in place while his other arm brushed over her shoulder. His palm cupped her mouth as he breathed in her ear, "Well then, let me make it easier."

When he pushed into her, Maka's head flew back, lips parted against his palm, but she kept quiet. Then he was moving, surrounded by nothing but the warm and the small pants he could feel Maka making against his skin.

She pressed one of her hands firmly against the sink to brace herself, and moved the other to intertwine her fingers with his around her waist. The movement was domestic. If Kid hadn't had a hand coverings her mouth as he thrusted into her, he would have thought that it was cute and endearing.

But everything Maka did was cute and endearing, from lying in bed, cuddled up to him reading a book, to the feeling of her breath hitch and her biting down on his hand to stifle her own desire to moan.

She was shuddering, the rocking of her hips erratic. She was close, so close, and that encouraged Kid to keep going. He bit down on her shoulder and felt her lips part in surprise. Kid kept going, giving plenty of attention to that spot as she shook, breath ragged.

Then her world was spinning, swirling. She was caught up in nothing but the intensity of their storm. Lightning shot across her vision, her blood boomed like thunder in her ears and Maka was helpless. Her body shook, a small cry breaking from her lips and there was Kid's voice in her ear, shushing her gently, holding her tightly against his body. Holding her together.

They stayed like that until Maka could see straight again, her mind back from the clouds.

She spun around, eyes bright and awake and piercing straight through him. Maka may have liked being bent over any sturdy piece of furniture they could find, but Kid knew the easiest way to make him come undone was her eyes.

Sweat was running down her back, the air was humid and hot in the bathroom and Maka glanced over his shoulder at the running shower. Mischief toyed across her face as she pulled him down for a long, deep kiss.

She was pushing him backwards and he obliged, moving until it was his back pressed against the glass. He gasped, his grip turning to stone on her hips as she assaulted the skin of his neck, his shoulders, his chest.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore-his chest was going to collapse in on itself if she kept at it-Maka pulled him into the shower. Miraculously, the water was still warm, rolling down their skin and soaking her hair.

"I'm not fucking you in the shower. It's dangerous," Kid protested, "It took forever for your bruises to go away last time."

But Maka just winked, running her hand slowly, tantalizingly down the front of his chest. "Who said anything about you fucking me?"

Then she was on her knees, eyes staring innocently up at him and Kid's eyes were wide. He could already feel his heart pounding in his chest, blood roaring through his ears. He very rarely got to see Maka from this position and it caused his blood to boil when he did.

She went to town on him, holding nothing from her arsenal of dangerously sexy tricks back. Kid was sputtering, one hand on the back of her head, helping to direct her movements, and the other weakly holding him upright. He couldn't think with Maka's mouth on him, her tongue swirling in the most breathtaking ways.

He could see the curve of her spine, the muscles that made up her shoulders. Maka was small and slight, but goddamn she was hot.

Kid worked to keep his ragged breathing under control and silent, but with Maka's ministrations it was proving to be a very difficult task.

Before he knew it, his fingers were knotting in her wet hair, toes curling, and Maka was going absolutely nowhere, continuing until he was coming into her mouth. And if his brained wasn't seared enough, he watched as Maka turned her green dark, dark eyes up to him and swallowed. Fucking swallowed.

As if he wasn't absolutely enamoured by her enough, she was standing, wrapping her arms around his neck, rubbing circles on his back until his heartbeat calmed. Kid's arms wrapped around her waist and he held her against himself, tucking his face into the crook of her neck.

She was beautiful. She was amazing.

There was nothing else on the planet that he wanted more than Maka.

 

The pair did eventually use the shower to clean themselves off, but by that time the water had run cold.

Maka was sitting on the edge of the sink when they were done, her wet hair smoothly combed out, bangs falling into her face. She had already finished pulling on her jeans and tshirt and was waiting for Kid to finish up. She had decided, aggravatingly, that watching Kid get dressed was almost as hot as watching him get undressed.

She had a perfect view of the muscles in his back as he reached down to pick up his t-shirt from where he'd put it when they first walked in. When he straightened back out, the spattering of hickeys across his shoulders and chest brought a smirk to her lips. She almost laughed at the other one that she had left on his left hip, perfectly opposite the fading mark on his right hip.

Kid didn't seem to notice them, dropping the shirt onto the sink beside Maka to pull on his belt.

Maka really liked how Kid dressed in casual setting with just his friends. That wasn't saying that she didn't want to pull him into the nearest empty room by the tie whenever he wore a suit, but she found his jeans and t-shirt look to be particularly burning- _how dare he be that attractive all the fucking time._

He settled himself back in between her knees to kiss her forehead. She melted against his touch, pressing herself against him.

Then, in the bathroom, the most unlikely place she could have thought of, Maka whispered the thought that she had been becoming more and more aware of over the months, "I kinda think I love you."

She more felt him smile than saw it, feeling his hands on her waist, so gentle and sweet. When he spoke, it was soft and warm. "I definitely love you."

"Glad we established that." Her hands were tangled in his wet hair, her eyes burning on his. He pressed his lips against hers chastely at first, a soft, beautiful promise.

Then it was deeper than that, Kid putting everything he felt into that one single kiss. He needed her to feel how his heart pounded when she was around, the way his body felt lighter when she smiled, how much he loved every single aspect of her.

She was drinking it in, soaking herself in his affection and romance, her hands busying themselves against his skin. She would stay there for as long as it took to convey her own redamancy.

Then, before either of them had a chance to react, someone knocked on the door to the bathroom and flung it open.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?"_

Both of their heads flew in the direction of the boy's room where they were accosted by the sight of Blackstar, standing in the doorway, lips parted in surprise. The only thing more mortifying than the grin that made its way onto his face as the realization of exactly what Blackstar was witnessing was the sound of people flying out of bed at the shout to investigate.

"What is it?" Maka pinked at the sound of her weapon's voice as he appeared in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but then suddenly very awake when he saw them, still tangled together. _"Maka?"_

Soul took in the sight of Kid, shirtless, hands resting on her thighs and Maka's wide eyes and scarlet cheeks, and promptly misread the situation. He sprang forward, batting Kid away and exclaiming, "Get your hands off my meister."

Kid took it in stride, though, ignoring the faces of Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty who had appeared behind Blackstar. His voice stayed calm and level as he retorted, "Get your hands off my girlfriend."

_"What?"_ Soul's voice expression changed entirely, eyes shifted down to take in the hickeys on Kid's shoulders. His eyebrows raised, eyes wide, gaze swiveled towards Maka.

She shrugged, finally regaining her bearings on the situation. "I don't see what's confusing about this." Then she glared at Blackstar. "The much better question is why the fuck you would just walk into an obviously occupied bathroom."

Blackstar clearly thought the entire event was hysterical and was hunched over laughing obnoxiously.

"The water turned off like twenty minutes ago. I figured Kid was just trying to fix his hair just right-just like he's been doing every morning when I knock on the door." Blackstar explained as if it was obvious.

Kid looked at him incredulously. "And that gave you the right to just throw open the door?"

Blackstar only shrugged in response. He was lucky that Liz spoke, cutting off Kid from the verbal assault he was about to unleash about unspoken social rules surrounding the bathroom and even more so, the privacy of others. Blackstar had always been an obnoxious dick, but hungover Blackstar knew no social bounds.

"Clearly, we missed something important," Liz pointed out, pulling Blackstar back out of the bathroom and shoving him out of Kid's field of vision as if object permanence was not a thing that existed. "What's going on?"

Blackstar poked his head around the doorway and pointed towards Maka and Kid, laughter bubbling from him as he loudly explained, "I totally walked in on those two about to fuck!"

"What? Really?" Liz sputtered, turning to look at the couple.

Maka crossed her arms, looking at anything except for her friends. "That's not true," she told them, chewing on her lower lip.

Next to her, she heard Kid laugh, felt the warmth of his grin as he expanded, "Yeah, saying we were 'about' to is entirely incorrect. We already fucked."

She hit him on the shoulder. "Kid!"

The wink he gave to her was mischievous and Maka hated that she found his confidence in the face of the embarrassment more than a little hot.

"Is no one going to mention the hickeys?" Liz asked, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe. "Like, _death,_ Maka, what did you do to him?"

Maka pinked as Kid's hand shot out to yank on his black t-shirt. She watched the muscles of his chest move as he pulled the material over his head, long and lean and goddamn if she didn't have half of the cabin's inhabitants staring at them, she would go at him for round two.

Kid's gaze settled on Liz defiantly as he straightened the shirt out over his hips, asking, "Do you really want an explanation of how hickey's work?"

"I didn't even realize you knew what sex was," Blackstar cut in, appearing in the bathroom's doorway from the girl's room to clap both Maka and Kid on the shoulders. "Great job you two."

"I thought you were gay," Liz added.

Kid dropped his head into his hand and sighed loudly. "Thanks."

Soul's stare was still bouncing between the two of them, his brain working to process the new information. When he spoke it was slow, confused. "How long have you two been…" he drew out the last syllable, gears shifting in his head to come up with the proper descriptive word to encapsulate all of this.

"Dating?" Maka offered at the same time that Blackstar chimed, "Fucking?"

Both words seemed to be equally as startling to Soul, who blinked, paused for a few seconds, and just replied, "Yeah."

"Blackstar, that's not a very appropriate thing to ask someone," Tsubaki's voice was calm and smooth as she tried to corral her meister from the scene.

Maka's gaze shot to Kid, worried, anxious, a plea for help. But he only smirked at her, exclaiming, "You lost the bet. Soul technically found out first. That means you get to deal with this yourself."

She stared at him, betrayal crossing her expression. Maka was going to get him back for this. One day. Preferably when there weren't five people staring at her expectantly.

Growling low in her throat in frustration, she turned to Blackstar, who was waiting surprisingly patiently for her response. Maka hopped down from her seat on the sink, arms crossed defiantly. "We've been fucking for six or seven months." Then she turned to Soul and explained, "Hell if I know. Probably one or two months."

Steeling herself, Maka glanced around the room. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah," Maka closed her eyes, preparing for the worst from Blackstar. "Is Kid into anything weird? I bet he's got some weird death kinks."

She spun on Kid, eyes lit up, a grin toying at the corners of her mouth. Maybe she wasn't going to have to wait long to enact revenge. Maka witnessed the exact moment in which Kid realized exactly what she was going to do, revelled in the way his eyes widened and mouth opened to protest.

"Oh yeah," Maka cut him off, a small giggle in her tone, "You wouldn't believe some of the shit he asks me to do."

"Okay," Kid's hands fell onto her shoulders and began pushing her towards the door, through the horde of their friends, "That's enough for now."

Maka was grinning from ear to ear by the time Kid deposited her in the kitchen. He scowled at her for a moment before sighing and breaking away to grab a mug.

"You're awful," he said, filling it with hot water and dropping a tea bag in before grabbing a second mug and repeating the process.

When he dropped one of them in front of Maka, she smile up at him, green eyes dancing with the hint of laughter. Kid raised an eyebrow, moving the small container of sugar in her direction.

"Sorry," she said, reaching out and wrapping her hand around his, "You've just gotten really domestic recently and it's absolutely adorable."

"Adorable," he repeated, sitting in the seat next to her, without unlacing their fingers. "I guess that will do."

She leaned over, giving his hand a squeeze and pressing her lips to his cheek. When she pulled back, Soul was standing in the doorway, expression unfocused.

"I had no idea," he said, crossing his arms, "I spend almost every hour of every day with you and I had _no idea."_

He looked lost, absolutely fazed by the new information. She could see that he was upset, but that he wasn't upset because of the reasons that anyone would expect him to be upset for.

Maka gave him a small, apologetic smile. "You weren't supposed to. We kind of had a bet going to see which of our weapons would find out first. I lost, clearly."

Soul trudged through the kitchen to the fridge, opening the door to pull out a bottle of water. "Sorry to have asked you that stuff in front of everyone. I'm really hungover and was confused."

Maka laughed and took a sip of her tea. "How many did you get up to last night?" she asked, absently rubbing her thumb over Kid's palm.

Soul stared at the cap of the bottle for a few seconds, as if the thought of popping it open was just going to expend too much energy, before replying, "You don't want to know."

She was smiling, bantering back and forth with Soul as he tried to relieve the pain in his head by downing a few aspirin was relaxing. She scooted her chair closer to Kid, happy to finally be able to do so without worrying about anyone seeing them, and melted against his side.

When she left the kitchen after breakfast, though, she came to a dead stop in the livingroom. Blackstar was recounting the event loudly (and with many embellishments). She hated the feeling of Ox's critical gaze tearing down her body, judgement etched onto his face, but it dissipated when Maka felt Kid's arm drape loosely over her shoulders.

She glanced at him to see the challenge in his eyes as he stared down Ox.

With all the time she spent over him, palm pressed to his chest as a command to stay still, green eyes pinning him in place, Maka sometimes could forget how scary Kid could be to other people.

And that night, as everyone curled up on the couch to watch movies, Maka pulled Kid away from the group, sneaking him down the hall before anyone could see their escape. She had a lot of ground to cover, from revenge for him leaving her to deal with their mess that morning, to small, gentle thank you's for his insistence to stay by her side.

She had to make sure that he captured every single piece of what she was feeling after such a long day. Maka was going to etch it across his skin with her lips, her teeth, her fingernails. She was going to lay it out for him in a way in which he could not misunderstand.

That was the plan at least. Until Liz started banging on the door, shouting that she wasn't going to have them having sex in her bedroom.

Kid poked his head out the door, his shirt and belt gone, the top button of his pants undone and shooed her away, stupid grin overtaking his face.

"That's disgusting," Liz tried desperately to not count the hickeys he had from that morning. She failed. Eight. Of course.

No one else bothered them.

 

Maka had never liked heels, but in the ones she had on that day, she felt powerful.

Six inch heels gave her a new perspective on the world, seeing the room from an entirely new viewpoint. It was odd to have to fully extend her arm to brush over the black sheets of the bed and the door knobs.

When she crossed the room, lithe and willowy from weeks of practicing in the shoes, Maka felt strong and beautiful. The fall from standing to lounging in one of the room's armchairs was farther than she was used to, the silhouette of her legs painted severely across the floor by the shadow of the setting summer sun was dangerous and sultry.

She leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs and draping an arm over the armrest. She had been waiting all evening for this, worked tirelessly to make sure her makeup looked effortlessly alluring.

If she was a different person, Maka would have been embarrassed to admit that along with the padding in her bra, she had also contoured the curves of her chest for added effect.

Granted, if she was a different person, she wouldn't be sitting in Death the Kid's bedroom wearing very skimpy lingerie, waiting for him to come up the stairs.

He had been away on business all month and she had been beginning to wonder if missing a person could actually kill you.

She'd felt his soul the second he pulled onto the premises, her heart leaping in her chest and lungs threatening to cease their functioning. Her brain shut off almost entirely and it took everything within her not to ditch the plan she had decided upon and just run to meet him at the door.

Maka waiting impatiently, willing the anxiety and giddiness off of her face. She forced her expression to be neutral, as if she hadn't used the key he had given her to sleep in his bed the night before and been waiting for him to come home all day.

Her attention was stolen by the sound of his footsteps coming down the hall. She adjusted her breasts in the bra she was wearing one last time to be safe and smoothed the panties across her hips.

She heard him stop in front of the double doors and drop his suitcase on the floor to swing both of them open at once. And there he was, tall and hot and hair ruffled as if he had fallen asleep on the plane.

He was staring at her, surprised to see that she was not on the mission she told him would have her away until the next day. Kid's eyes were wide, soaking in every detail of her body and her outfit and then his eyes, magnificent amber, were meeting hers, big and dark with need. He was beautiful and sexy and Maka was sure that her heart had to have exploded out of her body under his gaze.

He watched the curve of her lips into that grin that had absolutely destroyed him the first time they had kissed, this time painted a dangerous shade of red. Her long, long legs looked as if they went on for miles and Kid was dizzy with need.

"This is great," he breathed, chest heaving, "and I love it and you look beautiful, but I'm going to take it off now."


End file.
